Destiny
by xiluhan821
Summary: Aku percaya kau tidak akan mungkin dengan mudahnya melupakan ku. Aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu melindungi mu, walaupun kau tak pernah melihatnya. aku yakin jika cinta akan indah pada waktunya. Bagaimanapun kau menjauhi ku, aku akan tetap menarikmu dan menemukanmu. Karena aku hanya punya satu alasan yaitu karena "Aku Mencintai Mu".
1. chapter 1

Destiny

Author : Xiluhan821

Genre : Romace, Drama And Comedy

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyu, Kim Jong In and Do Kyungsoo

Rating : M *pinginnya XD*

Hari ini adalah jadwal Sehun dan eommanya untuk mengunjungi panti asuhan yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Seperti biasa Sehun sangat tidak berminat jika datang ke tempat ini, dia tetap datang pun hanya karena permintaan sang ibu. Sehun sendiri termasuk tipe anak yang cuek dan egois dan manja tapi jika itu berkaitan dengan sang ibu, dia akan melunturkan semuanya dan mengikuti apa yang diinginkan oleh sang ibu. Walaupun sangat terlihat jika Sehun tidak menyukainya.

Sehun sangat tidak menyukai jika ia dan sang ibu harus berkunjung ke tempat seperti ini karena menurutnya perhatian dan kasih sayang sang ibu akan terbagi. Sang ibu akan terlihat lebih peduli dan terlihat sangat bahagia jika ia sedang bersama dengan anak-anak itu.

Dan kini disinilah seorang Oh Sehun. Di tempat dimana ia biasanya menunggu sang ibu menyelesaikan semua urusannya. Di taman belakang panti asuhan itu Sehun sedang bermain sendirian dengan bola sepak yang ia tendang-tendang dari tadi. Saking bosannya, Sehun menendang kemana saja bola itu sampai menhilang dibalik semak-semak.

"Aissh.. Kenapa harus sampai sejauh itu sih" kesal Sehun karena kini bolanya berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya kini.

Sehun berjalan malas menuju semak-semak itu dan samar-samar ia mendengar suara isakan.

"Hiks..Hikss.."

Sehun yang mendengar itu berusaha tidak perduli dan mengacukan suara itu dia hanya mengira jika pedengarannya yang salah.

"Hiks..Hikss..Hikss"

Tapi semakin dekat Sehun dengan semak-semak itu suara isakan itu malah semakin kencang.

"Hiks..Hiks..Eommaa.."

Bahkan suaranya menjadi saangat jelas.

Sehun yang sudah hampir dekatpun langsung berlari kecil dan langsung melihat kebalik semak-semak itu. Dia melupakan niat awalnya untuk mengambil bolanya dan lebih memusatkan perhatiannya pada sumber suara itu.

"Hikss.. Eomma.. Lulu tidak mau disini, Lulu mau pulang eomma, appa. Jemput Lulu.. Hikks Hikss.."

Dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun karena kini ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki sedang duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang ia lipat dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di pertengahan lututnya.

"Lulu mau pulang.. Hiks .. Sakit eomma, appa.. kepala Lulu sakiit hiks hiks.."

Sehun yang awalnya tidak mau mengganggu anak itupun langsung menghampiri anak itu.

'kenapa dia disini? Kenapa dia menangis? Apa dia terkerna bolaku tadi?' pertanyaan itulah yang kini ada di pikiran Sehun saat melihat anak itu menangis.

"Hey. Apa kau kena bolaku?" tanya Sehun pada anak itu.

"Hikks.. Eommaaa.." isak anak itu semakin kencang dan Sehun yang mendengarnyapun menjadi semakin panik.

"Hey. Maafkan aku, jika kau memang terkena bolaku. Lagi pula siapa suruh kau berada di balik semak-semak ini, orang yang diluarkan tidak tau jika kau ada disini" kata Sehun pada anak itu.

"Hiks..Hikss..Eomma..Appa" ucap anak itu sambil menangis.

"Kenapa kau malah semakin menangis? Jawab aku. Kau punya mulutkan!" bentak Sehun.

"Dan siapa suruh kau menendang bola kesini? Hah" ucap anak itu kesal dengan apa yang diucapkan Sehun padanya.

"Dan siapa suruh kau malah ada disini, jika kau ingin menangis jangan disini. Hufh"

"Hikss.. Eommaa..Appa" rengek anak itu karena merasa sudah tidak tau lagi bagaimana membalas ucap Sehun padanya.

"Aissh.. Eomma, Appa. Itu saja yang kau ucapkan dari tadi! Jika kau memang memiliki orangtua kenapa kau malah menangis menyedihkan disini. Hah?!" bentak Sehun pada anak itu karena sedari tadi ia tidak menemukan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang dia ajukan pada anak itu.

"Hiks hiks hiks kau jahat!" ucap anak itu semakin terisak.

"Aduuuh. Apa aku salah?" tanya Sehun dengan polosnya

"IYA! KENAPA KAU MASIH BERTANYA?!"

"Maaf- lagian suruh siapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku" guman Sehun tapi masih bisa didengar oleh anak itu.

"Hiks hiks hikss"

"apa kau terkena bola ku?" tanya Sehun lagi

"Ya. Iya aku terkena bola sialanmu itu. Kau tau itu sangat menyakitkan. Aish" ucap anak

"Hehe oke mian mian. Aku tidak sengaja, lagi pula biasanya tidak ada orang bodoh yang mau duduk ditempat seperti ini" kekeh Sehun

"Kau bilang aku bodoh ?"

"Aku tidak mengatakannya" jawab Sehun polos

"Ah sudah lah. Aku akan semakin sakit jika meladeni orang dodoh seperti mu" jawab anak itu sambil mengelus-elus bagian kepalanya yang tadi terkenya bola.

"Apa sangat sakit?" tanya Sehun yang kini tangannya sudah berada pada bagia kepala anak itu. Dan yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa terdiam.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tau jika kau ada disini, lagi pula aku sudah sering kesini dan melakukan kegiatan ini tapi aku tidak pernah mendapat inseden seperti ini. Eh maksud ku, aku tidak pernah melihatmu hehe" ucap Sehun semakin mengelus kepala anak itu dan membuat anak itu semakin merasa nyaman dengan elusan Sehun padanya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" ucap anak itu dengan angkuhnya.

"Aku kan hanya ingin mengobatimu. Maafkan aku"

"Sudahlah" ucap anak itu sembari berdiri dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri disana.

"Hei kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?" tanya Sehun sembari berteriak.

"Kau menyebalkan. Kau idiot" balas anak itu

"Aku hanya idiot untukmu. Hehe" goda Sehun

"GILA"

"Hei boleh aku tau siapa namamu?" tanya Sehun lagi

"Ayolah ~ "

"Luhan. Xi luhan" jawab anak itu dan langsung mengilang dibalik dinding besar itu.

"Luhan. Nama yang bagus" guman Sehun

Ya. Anak itu bernama Luhan, seorang anak berumur 8 tahun yang kini harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia harus menlanjutkan hidupnya dengan tinggal di panti asuhan. Luhan adalah seorang anak dari pengusaha terkenal asal China dengan seorang wanita asli korea yang beberapa waktu lalu mengalami kecelakaan maut yang merenggut kedua orang tuanya, Luhan pun belum yakin dengan kabar yang diberitahukan padanya jika kedua orangtunya meninggal karena kecelakaan itu karena sampai kini jasad kedua orangtuanya tidak ditemukan. Sehingga penyidik menyatakan jika kedua orangtuanya pasti sudah tiada karena tidak mungkin manusia bisa bertahan selama beberapa hari di laut lepas.

Sebenarnya Luhan memiliki keluarga, baik keluarga sang ayah maupun sang ibu. Tapi karena keluarga ibunya yang licik dan picik, mereka berniat jika semua harta yang dimiliki oleh ibu Luhan harus jatuh pada mereka dan tidak boleh pada Luhan. Mereka berfikir jika Luhan masih terlalu kecil dan tidak mungkin bisa menanggung itu sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk membuang Luhan dan menyimpannya di sebuh panti asuhan yang cukup terpencil. Berbeda dengan keluarga sang ibu, keluaga ayah Luhan tidak tau menau dengan semua rencana yang dilakukan oleh keluarga ibunya, mereka tidak tau jika Luhan dibuang. Mereka diberitahu jika Luhan juga itu menghilang dan dinyatakan meninggal bersamaan dengan kedua orangtuanya. Dan harta sang ayah tidak jatuh pada keluarag ibunya melainkan tetap jatuh pada Luhan tapi karena Luhan dinyatakan meninggal juga berarti otomatis semua harta sang ayah jatuh pada keluarganya. Jika keluarga sang ibu membuangnya, berbeda dengan keluarga sang ayah yang tetap mencarinya walaupun sampai kini tidak membuahkan hasil.

Luhan sendiri belum terbiasa dengan lingkungan barunya kini. Luhan yang terbisa dimanja dengan semua kemewahan yang dia terima kini haus menerima semua kekurangan yang dia alaminya kini, Luhan masih percaya jika kedua orang tuanya masih hidup dan mereka selalu bersama dan tidak pernah melupakan Luhan sedikitpun. Dan itu terbukti dari setiap air mata kerinduan yang Luhan keluarkan setiap tiba-tiba mengingat kedua orangtuanya, Luhan hanya selalu mengingat ucapan sang ibu padanya

"Jika Lulu tiba-tiba menangis dan sangat merindukan eomma dan appa, itu berarti kami berdua sedang memikirkan Lulu" ucap sang ibu padanya dulu. Dan kata-kata itulah yang selalu Luhan yakini sampai kini.

Sudah terhitung hampir 6 bulan Luhan berada di panti asuhan ini. Semenjak datang, Luhan memang sedikit pendiam dan tertutup bahkan tak jarang ia hanya akan berbicara seperlunya saja bahkan pada teman sekamarnya sekalipun. Ya, Luhan sekamar dengan Park Chanyeol yang seumuran dengannya dan Do Kyungsoo yang berbeda dua tahun darinya dan juga Chanyeol. Dan hanya merekalah teman Luhan disini.

Luhan memang terbiasa jika ia tiba-tiba merindukan kedua orangtuanya dan tiba-tiba menangis ia memang akan langsung berlari ke taman belakang panti dan langsung bersemunyi di balik semak-semak dan tempat itu tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya. Luhan merasa jika ia berada di tempat itu ia menjadi sangat tenang dan damai dan merasa jika ayah dan ibunya juga berada disana bersama dengannya saat itu juga. Tapi ketenangan dan kedamaian Luhan akan mulai terusik dengan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Kejadian yang memang sangat konyol, karena Sehun yang membuat semua ketenangan dan kedamaiannya terusik. Dan itu sudah di pastikan.

Luhan merasa kesal dengan apa yang barusaja ia alami, tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya dia senang bertemu dengan Sehun yang dengan tidak sopannya memegang kepalanya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Dan itu menurut Luhan seperti elusan kedua orangtuanya padanya, karena elusan itu berhasil membuat Luhan tenang dan merasa nyaman. Sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pun sering melakukan itu padanya bahkan ibu panti juga. Tapi elusan mereka memang berbeda dengan elusan yang Sehun berikan padanya.

Sehun sendiripun memang sudah memperhatikan Luhan dari saat pertama ia melihat Luhan yang terisak di balik semak-semak itu. Sehun menyadari jika ia mengalami sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Ia merasa ingin memeluk tubuh yang bergetar karena terisak itu, dan saat Sehun melihat wajahnya ia malah langsung terpesona dan seakan langsung terhipnotis dengan sorot mata yang ia lihat. Dan dari saat itu juga sehun langsung menandai Luhan. Karena menurutnya Luhan adalah 'miliknya'. Dan sudah dipastikan juga jika Sehun pasti akan lebih sering berkunjung kepanti ini, baik dengan sang ibu ataupun hanya ia sendiri. Karena menurut Sehun, Luhan yang adalah sosok yang sangat lemah yang harus ia lindungi dan itu berati Luhan harus selalu berada di sampingnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah terikat dengan takdir yang sangat pelik.

Hallo ini cerita pertama aku. Haha. Aku cuman mau nuangin apa yang ada di pikiran XD. Please review nyaaaa *ngarep* *emang. Hehe* review yang baca itu bener-bener buat penyemangat banget. Please


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny

Author : Xiluhan821

Genre : Romace, Drama And Comedy

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyu, Kin Jong In and Do Kyungsoo

Rating : M *pinginnya XD*

.

.

.

" _Hei kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?" tanya Sehun sembari berteriak._

" _Kau menyebalkan. Kau idiot" balas anak itu_

" _Aku hanya idiot untukmu. Hehe" goda Sehun_

" _GILA"_

" _Hei boleh aku tau siapa namamu?" tanya Sehun lagi_

" _Ayolah ~ "_

" _Luhan. Xi luhan" jawab anak itu dan langsung mengilang dibalik dinding besar itu._

" _Luhan. Nama yang bagus" guman Sehun_

.

.

.

"Luhan?"

"Hai Yeol" sapa Luhan yang melihat Chanyeol sedang menghampirinya di koridor dekat taman.

"Kau mengalaminya lagi ?" tanya Chanyeol yang memang mengetahui jika Luhan menghilang tiba-tiba itu pasti sudah dipastikan jika ia sedang teringat pada kedua orangtuanya. Dan di panti ini hanya Chayeol, Kyungsoo dan ibu pantilah yang mempercayai jika kedua orangtua Luhan masih hidup, walaupun entah dimana mereka.

"Iya Yeol. Apa kau mencari ku ?" tanya Luhan yang tau Chanyeol pasti sedang mencarinya.

"Ne. Aku mencari mu dan Kyungsoo dari tadi" jawab Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Em. Ayo cari Kyungsoo, Lu" Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan gumaman dan langsung merangkul pundak Luhan agar mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Dari kapan dia pergi?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak lama setelah aku merasa kau menghilang, Lu. Aku pikir dia mencari mu"

"Aku tidak bertemu dengannya"

"Entahlah Lu. Aku dari tadi mencarinya tapi aku tak menemuannya juga"

"Yasudah, ayo kita kembali ke kamar dulu mungkin saja Kyungsoo sudah kembali"

"Iya Lu"

"Tapi aku heran kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo sering sekali tiba-tiba menghilang seperti itu"

"Entahlah Lu. Aku hanya berharap semoga adik kecil ku itu tidak kenapa-napa"

"Bener juga Yeol"

Luhan mengenal Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tepat 6 bulan yang lalu, saat dirinya pertama kali datang ke panti ini. Saat pertama datang Luhan sangat tidak bersahabat, dan tidak ada yang mau menjadi teman sekamarnya karena sifat dan wataknya yang seenaknya saja. Mungkin karena sifat tuan muda di tubuhnya belum hilang sepenuhnya dan juga trauma yang dialaminya pasca kecelakaan dan siksaan dari keluarga ibunya, karena alasan itulah sedikit banyaknya memepengaruhi mentalnya. Luhan sudah beberapa kali dimasukan ke kamar lain tapi karena dia selalu saja berulah dan malah selalu berakhir dengan berkelahi. Ibu panti pun sampai bingung harus memasukkanya ke kamar mana lagi karena memang tidak ada yang ingin sekamaar dengannya. Bahkan Luhan dijuluki sebagai 'biang masalah' walaupun tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan Luhan.

 _ **Flasback**_

Ibu panti yang sudah bingung harus bangaimana agar Luhan mau menurunkan egonya sedikit saja dan ingin mengalah. Ibu panti mengumpulkan semua anak-anak untuk berkumpul di ruang tamu dengan Luhan berada di sebelahnya. Sebelumnya Luhan habis berkelahi dengan teman sekamarnya hanya karena masalah sepele, entah temannya itu berkata apa padanya sampai bisa membuat Luhan naik pitam dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menghajar anak itu.

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul ?" tanya ibu panti yang melihat kedatangan beberapa anak-anak.

"Apa yang dilakuan 'biang masalah' itu lagi kini" gumam seorang anak yang sedang berjalan menghampiri ruang tamu.

"Ah paling dia berkelahi lagi" timpa yang lain.

"Apa dia masih saja merasa jika dia adalah tuan muda disini?"

"Dasar tidak tau diri. Seharusnya ibu panti tidak harus menerimanya"

"Benar, sebelum dia datang kesini panti ini tentran-tentram saja. Tapi kini serasa di neraka"

Itulah omongan anak anak yang lain saat melihat Luhan kini berada di sebelah ibu panti. Tapi tak jau dari sana ada 2 orang anak yang hanya memperhatikan semua omongan anak-anak tadi tanpa ikut menimbrung.

"Apa sudah berkumpul semua?" tanya ibu panti.

"Sudah bu" jawab anak-anak bersamaan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Siapa yang ingin sekamar dengan Luhan?" tanya ibu panti to the pioint.

"Ayolah kalian jangan egois ya anak-anak" bujuk ibu panti yang melihat tidak ada respn dari anak-anak yang kini berada di depannya.

"Ibu akan bertanya lagi. Siapa yang ingin sekamar dengan Luhan?" tanya ibu panti. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya. Ia tau pasti tidak akan ada yang ingin sekamar dengannya, karena menurut mereka Luhan hanyalah 'biang maslah'

"Kami mau bu" jawab seorang anak yang tiba-tiba maju depan. Anak itu terkesan lebih pendek dari yang lain.

"Aku dan Chayeol hyung mau bu" jawab anak itu.

"Apa kau yakin Kyung? Atau kau dan Chanyeol sedang tidak diancam oleh pembuat onar itu?" tanya seorang anak yang kini berada di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Ya. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mau sekamar dengan Luhan, sebelumnya mereka memang ingin sekamar dengan Luhan tapi ibu panti langsung memasukan Luhan ke kamar lain. Selama Luhan disana pun mereka tidak pernah berinteraksi sama sekali baik itu Kyungsoo ataupun Chanyeol. Mereka tidak menyangka jika kini ibu panti malah menawarkan secara langsung. Tanpa menyianyiakan kesempatan yang ada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo langsung menerima Luhan untuk sekamar dengan mereka.

"Aku rasa Kyungsoo sudah gila, Yeol" ucap seorang anak yang berada di sebelah Chanyeol dan anak lain membenarkan.

"Diam kalian" ucap Chanyeol yang kelas dengan semua ucapan anak-anak itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak mau sekamar dengan mereka" kata Luhan dengan angkuhnya.

"Luhan kau sudah berjanji oke" balas ibu panti. Dan Luhan yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa pasrah karena sesuai perjanjian jika sekali lagi Luhan membuat onar dan menyebabkan ia harus pindah kamar lagi itu berarti ia harus mau di lelang dan jangan ada penolakan.

"Apa kau yaking Kyungsoo sayang?" ucap ibu panti meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Aku dan Chanyeol hyung menerimanya bu. Lagi pula di kamar kami masih ada tempat tidur kosong ini" jawab Kyungsoo dan tersenyum manis pada Luhan

"Dan kau, Yeol. Apa itu benar?" tanya ibu panti pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan saja.

"Bener bu. Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah sepakat agar Luhan sekamar dengan kami" jawab Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Luhan mulai sekarang dan seterusnya akan sekamar dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Dan ibu harap tidak ada lagi pertengkaran oke" ucap ibu panti sedikit memperingati Luhan.

"Oke kalau begitu. Lu, bawa barang-barangmu ke kamar Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo ne"

"Mereka akan membunuhku" jawab Luhan dengan polosnya.

"Mereka tidak akan membunuhmu Luhan. Percaya pada ibu" jawab ibu panti dengan setengah terkekeh dengan perkataan Luhan.

"Ayo hyung" ajak Kyungsoo dan membawakan tas Luhan.

"Tidak usah" balas Luhan angkuh.

"Biar aku saja" timpa Chanyeol yang langsung merebut tas Luhan dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan di belakangnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu semuanya boleh bubar dan beristirahat" perintah ibu panti.

"Yak! Kau" geram Luhan.

"Biarkan Chanyeol hyung yang membawanya hyung" ucap Kyungsoo dan langsung menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Kami kembali dulu bu" pamit Kyungsoo.

"Iya silahkan. Tidur nyenyak ya" balas ibu panti. Kyungsoo dan Luhan langsung meninggalkan ibu panti sendirian di ruang tamu itu.

"Maafkan ibu Luhan, tapi sebelum kau kembali pada kedua orangtuamu aku akan selalu melindungimu" gumam ibu panti yang melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo semakin menghilang dari pandangannya.

. . .

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di depan kamar mereka, Kyungsoo yang lebih dulu masuk dan mempersilahkan Luhan untuk masuk juga.

"Silahkan masuk hyung" ucap Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Luhan untuk masuk, tapi Luhan hanya berdiri tanpa menuruti omongan Kyungsoo tadi. Dia hanya sedang memperhatikan kamar itu. Terlihat 1 tempat tidur tingkat dan 1 tempat tiddur biasa dengan 1 lemari dengan tiga pintu dan 2 nakas kecil serta 1 toilet.

"Apa kau hanya akan disitu?" ucap Chanyeol yang mengntrupsi keterdiaman Luhan.

Mendengar itu Luhan langsung memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Yang mana tempat tidur ku? Tanya Luhan yang kini melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Kau ingin yang mana hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak ingin di kamar ini" balas Luhan yang memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menghindari tatapan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo padanya.

Dari awal Luhan memang merasa heran dengan 2 orang ini. Mereka jika melihat Luhan itu seakan memperhatikan dengan tatapan yang Luhan pun susah untuk mengartikannya. Tatapan mereka terkesan menuntut.

"Aku ingin di tempat tidur itu" tunjuk Luhan pada tempat tidur yang tidak tingkat.

"Baiklah. Silahkan" ucap Chanyeol.

"Dan kau di bawah oke, Kyung, ini sudah kesepakatan"

"Ne hyung" balas Kyungsoo.

Sudah hampir seminggu Luhan sekamar dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, selama itu tidak pernah terjadi keributan apapun itu. Sebenarnya Luhan tetap membuat onar dan mencari masalah di kamar itu tapi semua masalah yang Luhan ciptakan seakan tidak mempan bagi Chanyeol dan juga Kyungsoo. Mereka cenderung lebih bersabar dengan semua ulah Luhan hingga membuat Luhan lelah sendiri dengan ulahnya itu.

Anak-anak yang lain masih tetap membicarakan mereka, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo seakan tidak mau membuat Luhan sendirian lagi. Mereka akan selalu mengajak Luhan dengan semua kegiatan yang ada. Bahkan ibu panti pun merasa terkejut karena sudah hampir seminggu ia tidak mendengar masalah yang timbulkan Luhan, biasanya belum 24 jam Luhan pasti sudah berkelahi.

Kini mereka bertiga berada di kasur masing-masing, hari ini cukup melahkan untuk mereka karena hari ini mereka kebagian piket. Dan jam malam di panti pun sudah dinyalakan, itu berarti semua anak-anak yang ada disana harus tidur dan jangan ada yang berkeliaran lagi diluar kamar.

Dengan pencahayaan yang minim dan hanya mengandalkan cahaya bulan dari luar jendela kamar mereka. Baik Luhan, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo belum sepenuhnya tertidur, mereka masih berada dalam pikiran maasing-masing. Sehingga kamarpun terkesan hening dan sunyi. Selama seminggu itu pula Luhan belum terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, walaupun hampir kegiatan yang mereka lakukan selalu bersama bahkan Luhan sudah mau berbicara dengan baik pada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kalian sudah tidur?" tanya Luhan yang menebak jika Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pasti belum tidur.

"Belum hyung" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Katakan" balas Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kalian mau sekamar dengan ku? Anak-anak lain saja menghindari ku, kenapa kalian malah menawarkan diri?" tanya Luhan. Sebelum ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Luhan itu, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo turun dari tempat tidur masing-masing dan langsung menghampiri tempat tidur Luhan dan meminta Luhan untuk duduk bersama dengan mereka dikasur Luhan.

"Kau mau mendengarkan kami?" tanya Chanyeol. Dan dibuahi anggukakn oleh Luhan dan senyuman oleh Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah Kyung. Kita harus memberitahunya" kata Chanyeol yang seperti semua penantiannya akan membuahkan hasil.

"Ne hyung" balas Kyungsoo.

"Kau Xi Luhan kan?" tanya Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Apa kau tidak mengenal kami ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Maksud mu?" tanya Luhan yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucap Chanyeol tadi.

"Coba perhatikan kami baik-baik hyung" timpa Kyungsoo.

Luhan memang merasa ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua. Luhan merasa jika mereka seakan mengenal Luhan baik luar maupun dalam dan itu membuat Luhan nyaman untuk berada disisi Chanyeol dan juga Kyungsoo. Tapi Luhan tidak mengingat apapun.

"Coba hyung" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku tidak mengingat apapun" cicit Luhan yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

Tak lama ia merasakan jika ada yang memeluknya dari sisi kanan dan kiri secara bersamaan.

"Coba rasakan" kata Chanyeol yang semakin mendekap Luhan.

Luhan berusaha mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol padanya. Ia mencoba merasakan apa yang kini ia rasakan. Dan betapa terkejutnya Luhan, saat ia menutup mata ia melihat sebuah bayangan yang sangat membuat hatinya terasa sesak dan sakit. Tanpa Luhan sadari jika kini air mata telah lolos begitu saja dari kelopak matanya.

"Tidak. Ini tiak mungkin" ucap Luhan yang sudah terisak.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin?" ucap Chanyeol yang lebih dulu melepas pelukannya pada Luhan.

"Kau mengingat kami, hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih memeluk Luhan yang sudah menangis.

"Kalian sudah pergi hiks hiks" ucap Luhan sembari menangis.

"Kami memang pergi dan maafkan itu ya Luhannie" Chanyeol menghapus lelehan air mata di wajah Luhan.

"Mian, hyung. Dan terimaksih telah kembali pada kami, hyung" sambung Kyungsoo.

"Hiks Hiks Hiks"

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo adalah teman kecil Luhan waktu ia di China. Chanyeol adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena sakit, setelah sang ayah meninggal karena penyakit parah yang menggerogotinya tak lama setelahnya sang ibu menyusul karena terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Setelah itu chanyeol hidup sebatang kara tanpa ada yang mau ngengasuhnya, karena keluarga Chanyeol bukanlah asli China dan tak ada keluarga yang bisa dihubungi juga hingga ia dimasukkan ke panti asuhan yang memang di kelola oleh orangtua Luhan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dia hampir dijual oleh ayah tirinya pada seorang pria tua yang menyukai anak-anak untuk di jadikan pekerja seks komersial. Saat Kyungsoo hampir dijual dan dikirim ke negara lain yang ia tak tau itu dimana. Kyungsoo kabur saat di Bandara dan tak sengaja bertemu dengan ayah Luhan, Kyungsoo kecil bersembunyi dibalik tubuh ayah Luhan dengan sangat ketakutan dan gemetaran. Ayah Luhan yang tak tega melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pergi dengannya dan tinggal di panti asuhannya. Sebenarnya ibu Kyungsoo masih hidup tapi ia stres dan di rawat dirumah sakit jiwa, ibu Kyungsoo sters karena ayah tiri Kyungsoo selingkuh dengan adiknya sendiri dan menyuruhnya untuk menjadi pemuas nafsu para laki-laki haus nafsu di tambah lagi Kyungsoo yang dipisahkan darinya.

Luhan yang sudah terbiasa dengan lingkungan panti Asuhan orangtuanya membuat dia dengan bebas bisa datang dan pergi dari tempat itu. Dan dari situ lah pertemuan pertama Luhan dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Luhan semakin sering datang ke panti itu hanya untuk bermain dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Tapi saat dia dibawa pergi keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis kedua orangtuanya untuk beberapa hari, saat Luhan kembali dan mencari kedua sahabatnya ia tidak menemukan mereka. Kata kepala panti Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah di adopsi oleh sebuah keluarga. Saat itu Luhan benar-benar merasa dihianati, dan hampir dua tahun kedua sahabatnya itu meninggalkannya sampai terjadilah semua masalah yang menimpa Luhan dan keluarganya.

Chanyeol memang diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga yang awalnya memang baik padanya tapi ternyata mereka psikopan, Chanyeol dibawa kembali ke korea. Hampir 2 tahun ia menyaksikan kegilaan kedua orangtua angkatnya itu, mereka tak segan-segan membunuh seseorang di depan Chanyeol kecil bahkan memutilasipun. Chanyeol yang tidak kuat dengan semua itu memutuskan untuk kabur sebelum dirinya yang djadikan mangsa selanjutnya. Orangtua angkatnya melalukan itu hanya untuk kepuasan diri saja. Saat sedang berusaaha melarikan diri sejauh mungkin Chanyeol bertemu dengan Kim ahjumma dan membawanya untuk ikut dengannya.

Dan Kyungsoo pun setelah di adopsi kembali dibawa ke korea, tak berbeda jauh dengan apa yang dialami Chanyeol. Kyungsoo juga mengalami penyiksaan pada tubuhnya dan juga mentalnya. Orangtua agkatnya sebenernya baik dan sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo, tapi berbeda dengan kedua kakak angkatnya. Mereka cenderung menyiksa Kyungsoo den menyakitinya, hingga Kyungsoo diusir dari rumah itu oleh sang ayah karena di tuduh mencuri perhiasan ibu angkatnya. Kyungsoo yang tidak tau harus kemana dan tetap memutuskakn berjalan tak sengaja bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol yang membuatnya menjadi awal kenapa ia harus kembali lagi untuk hidup di panti asuhan.

"Maafkan hiks aku tidak mengingat hiks kalian" Luhan terisak sejadi jadinya karena merasa bersalah tidak mengingat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas sangat ia butuhkan dan rindukan.

"Ani Lu. Kau tidak salah. Yang salah kami, bukan kau"

"Benar hyung. Jadi jangan menangis ya, yang pasti kita sudah kembali bertemu oke" Luhan mengangguk dengan semua yang diucapkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo padanya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengatakannya langsung padaku dari kemarin-kemarin" tanya Luhan saat sudah mulai tenang.

"Kami tau kondisi mu, hyung. Jadi kami tidak ingin memaksamu" ucap Kyungsoo yang kini kembali memeluk Luhan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Yeol, Kyung"

"Tidak Lu. Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi" balas Chanyeol yanag langsung memeluk Luhan.

"Aku sayang kalian"

"Kami lebih menyayangi mu, hyung"

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang melihat dibalik pintu dan mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Ya. Kim ahjumma memang mendengar semuanya. Ia merasa senang jika kini Luhan sudah tidak sendiri lagi, karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang bisa membuat senyumannya kemabali.

 _ **Flasback off**_

Saat kembali ke kamar Luhan dan Chanyeol langsung menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk terdiam di tempa tidurnya. Kyungsoo terkesan lebih pendiam dan melamun di tempatnya. Luhan yang melihatnya pun langsung menghamprinya.

"Kyung~"

"Hyung"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Chanyeol hyung mana ?" Kyungsoo terkesan menghindar dari pertanyaan Luhan.

"Di toilet. Kau kenapa Kyung ?"

"Tidak, hyung. Aku tidak kenapa-napa" balas Kyungsoo.

"Kau pikir aku percaya?"

"Hyung"

"Cerita padaku" Kyungsoo hanya diam tanpa berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kyungsoo.." panggil Luhan.

"Hyung- Luhan hyung" isak Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak bisa menahan semuanya lagi.

"Kenapa Kyung? Cerita padaku" Luhan menghapus air mata di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Seminggu yang lalu Kim ahjumma memanggil ku, hyung. Dia mengatakan jika akan ada yang akan mengadopsi ku dan aku menolaknya lalu tadi aku di panggil lagi hyung"

"Lalu?"

"Dan Kim ahjumma bilang orang itu tetap ingin mengadopsi ku"

"Lalu?"

"Seperti biasa aku selalu bilang jika ingin mengadopsi ku berarti mereka juga harus mengadopsi kau dan Chanyeol hyung"

"Lalu?"

"Dan mereka tak terima hyung, mereka memarahi ku dan juga Kim ahjumma"

"Lalu?"

"Aku sedih karena selalu mengecewakakn Kim ahjumma, hyung"

"Lalu?"

"Ishh hyung. Lalu.. lalu.. lalu.. kenapa hanya itu yang kau ucapkan hyung? Apa tidak ada kata lain?" protes Kyungsoo karena sedari tadi Luhan hanya membalas semua ceritanya dengan 'lalu'.

"Mau hyung peluk ?" tanya Luhan yang langsung merentang tangannya.

"Hyuuung" Kyungsoo langsung menghambur kedalam dekapan Luhan.

"Dengar. Aku tidak mau melihat mu sedih Kyung, jika kau ingin menerimanya silahkan saja-"

"Anni hyung. Aku tidak akan pernah berniat untuk menerimanya hyung. Cukup sekali saja aku meninggalkan mu. Walaupun nanti aku akan mendapatkakn hidup enak aku tidak akan bahagia hyung. Aku lebih memilih tetap seperti ini asal kau dan Chanyeol hyung selalu bersama ku. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan kalian hyung"

"Benar. Kami tidak mau berpisah denganmu, Lu. Cukup sekali kami melakukkan kesalahan dan malah berakhir seperti ini" ucap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba langsung memeluk Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Kami menyayangi mu, hyung"

"Terimakasih. Aku janji kita tidak akan berpisah, bagaimanapun caranya"

"Kau sudah berjanji Lu"

Dari mereka bertiga hanya Luhan lah yang tidak pernah mendapatkan kabar jika ia akan diadopsi, sedangkan chanyeol dan kyungsoo mereka sering mendapatkan kabar itu tapi mereka selalu menolahnya dngan alasan yang selalu sama.

. . .

Setelah kejadian yang tidak terduka tadi di taman yang dialami Sehun sedikit banyak berdampak pada dirinya. Bagaimana tidak, sejak dia mengetahui nama anak itu sehun tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan menggumankan nama itu berulang-ulang kali.

"Luhan.. Luhan" guman Sehun sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Luuhaan haha"

Sehun seperti orang yang sedang terkena mantra yang tidak diketahui dari mana asalnya dan itu membuat sang ibu curiga dengan keadaan Sehun yang sekarang. Seingatnya tadi ketika pergi bahkan sudah sampai disana Sehun benar-benar terlihat sangat bad mood tapi kini dari tadi pulang sampai kini mereka sudah di rumah Sehun terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu? Tidak biasanya pulang darisana Sehun terlihat bahagia seperti itu" tanya tuan Oh yang melihat Sehun sangat berbeda semenjak pulang dari panti tadi.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tau, dari tadi dia seperti itu"

Sehun adalah anak dari pasangan Oh Sung Mo dan Jang Hee-Eun, salah satu pasangan pengusaha terkaya di Korea. Keluarga Sehun termasuk ke dalam 5 besar keluarga terkaya, dari kecil Sehun sudah terbiasa hidup dalam kemewahan dan tanpa adanya kekurangan. Sehun adalah anak tunggal. Wajar jika ia memiliki ego dan harga diri yang tinggi serta manja karena memang dari kecil Sehun selalu mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya tanpa pernah mendapat penolakan.

"Tuan muda ayo makan" ajak Lee Seung Joon yang menjabat sebagai pengasuh Sehun dari Sehun kecil.

"Neee ahjussi" balas Sehun dengan bersemangat.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

Semua yang berada dirumah itu merasa takjub dengan perubahan Sehun yang sekarang. Mereka merasa melihat jika itu bukan lah tuan muda yang biasanya hanya berteriak dan memerintah semaunya dengan wajah yang tadar tanpa merasa bersalah. Tapi kini sangat berbanding terbalik, Sehun yang kini terkesan lebih 'jinak' dan ceria.

"Aku selesai eomma appa"

"Oh iya. Cepar tidur kalau begitu" balas sang ibu

"Nee" jawab Sehun dan langsung meninggalkan meja makan untuk menuju kek kamarnya dan beristirahat dari semua kegiatan nya hari ini.

Paginya Sehun berangkat kesekolah dengan semua rencana yang sudah ia rancang dari semalam. Hari ini Sehun berencana untuk kembali ke panti dan memulai semua misi nya untuk bisa dekat dan berteman dengan Luhan. Jujur saja dari tadi malam Sehun sebenarnya tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan Luhan, Sehun pun tidak mengerti kenapa dia sampai seperti itu. Tapi yang jelas setelah kemarin melihat Luhan menangis dengan tatapan mata yang benar-benar sedih itu membuat Sehun seperti ingin selalu berada di sisi Luhan dan melindunginya. Padahal Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini bahkan pada Kai dan Baekhyun sekalipun yang notabenenya adalah sahabat dari kecil Sehun.

"Eomma hari ini jangan tunggu aku ya, aku akan pulang terlambat. Ayo ahjussi" ucap Sehun pada sang ibu.

"Memangnya kau ingin kemana sayang?"

"Aku ada perlu dengan Baekhyun dan Kai" balas Sehun.

Di perjalanan Sehun masih juga memikirkan Luhan. Ia merasa mungkin jika ia bisa mengenal Luhan pasti dunianya tidak akan hampa seperti ini. Sehun terbiasa jauh dari orangtuanya, orangtuanya selalu meninggalkannya dengan alasan pekerjaan. Makanya Sehun selalu cemburu jika sang ibu sudah ke panti. Waktu sang ibu untuknya hanya sedikit dan dia harus berbagi dengan beberapa anak disana, itulah yang selama ini dipikiran Sehun.

"Paman hari ini aku ingin ke panti"

"Panti?"

"Ne. Panti yang biasa aku dan ibu datangi"

"Kenapa kesana ? katanya ada perlu dengan Kai dan Baekhyun"

"Itu hanya alasan saja. Ayoo paman kesana. Ayooo" paksa Sehun dengan bersemangat. Lee ahjussi yang melihat Sehun sangat bahagiapun akhirnya memenhi apa yang diinginkan tuan mudanya itu, ia pikir pasti Sehun disana menemukan teman baru yang bisa membuatnya nyaman.

"Baiklah tuan muda" Lee ahjussi tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun yang sekarang.

Saat sampai di panti Sehun tidak mendatangi Kim ahjumma tapi dia langsung berlari ke taman belakang tempat kemari ia bertemu dengan Luhan. Tapi dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana. Taman belakang memang bukan taman yang favorit untuk digunakan oleh anak-anak, mereka cenderung lebih menggunakan taman depan yang lebih luas dan permainan pun lebih banyak disimpan disana.

Sehun berfikir tidak mungkin dia masuk ke dalam panti dan langsung mencari Luhan. Anak-nak disana pasti langsung curiga padanya. Tapi saat duduk diam dengan memikirkan rencana bagaimana agar bisa memancing Luhan kesini, Sehun melihat seorang anak yang sedang berjalan sambil membaca buku. Anak itu tidak memperhatikan jalannya bahkan saat dia melewati Sehun sekali pun. Sehun befikir kemana arah anak itu, tidak mungkin kalau dia mau membaca di balik semak-semak lagi.

"Hey" sapa Sehun yang lebih terkesan mengagetkan bagi anak itu. Mendengar itu anak itupun langsung berbalik dan menemukan Sehun sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Kau mengingat ku?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan. Ya. Anak itu adalah Luhan. Luhan baru pulang sekolah dan lebih memilih untuk mempelajari kembali semua pelajarannya tadi. Ia memilih taman belakang karena disana lebih hening dan nyaman untuk belajar ataupun menyendiri. Saking fokusnya Luhan pada bukunya ia sampai tak menyadari jika Sehun juga ada disana.

"Kau mengingat ku?"

"Kau si bola sialan itu kan?" jawab Luhan ketus.

"Dari semua julukan kenapa kau malah mengingat itu ?" sinis Sehun yang kaget dengan jawaban yang Luhan berikan padanya.

"Kalau bukan itu, lalu harus apa ? aku mengingatmu memang karena bola sialan mu itu"

"Kau kan bisa mengingatku si tampan atau pangeran yang bermain bola atau apapun itu. Iish"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya hingga alisnya hampir menyatu mendengar penuturan Sehun tadi. "Kau terlalu percayadiri. Sudahlah. Jangan ganggu aku lagi" ucap Luhan yang merasa Sehun sangat bertele-tele dan langsung meninggal Sehun.

"Hey hey. Kau mau kemana?"

"Jangan ganggu aku"

"Ayolah. Kita bisa bertemankan?"

"Berteman?"

"Ne"

"Kau yakin ingin berteman dengan ku ?"

"Memang nya ada yang salah ?"

"Hah. Konyol. Jangan ikuti aku"

Sehun masih saja mengikuti kemanapun Luhan berjalan dan kini berhenti di salah satu kursi taman dan duduk tepat disebelah Luhan.

"Kau tau, aku kesini hanya karena mu"

"Apa peduli ku"

"Kau sombong sekali"

"Suka-suka ku"

Sehun pikir akan mudah mendekati Luhan tapi itu tidak sama sekali, Luhan terkesan menutup diri dengan dunia baru dan juga orang baru. Tapi Sehun tidak patah arang dengan semua penolakan yang Luhan berikan padanya. Sehun pikir memangnya salah memulai perteman baru.

Hampir seminggu Sehun selalu datang ke panti, tiap hari dan disana pun hanya untuk mencari Luhan, mendekati Luhan dan mengganggu Luhan. Semuanya hanya berhubungan dengan Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan. Selama seminggu juga akhirnya Sehun bisa melihat kenapa Luhan menjadi seperti itu dan dia berhasil mendapatkan semua informasi tentang Luhan dari Chanyeol dan juga Kyungsoo. Sehun tak menyangka jika Luhan yang masih sekecil itu sudah harus mengalami hidup sangat pelik seperti ini. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Dan hari ini ia kembali menemukan fakta jika Luhan memang selalu berkelahi, tapi ia berkelahi bukan tanpa alasan. Luhan akan membalas siapa saja yang berani menghina keluarga ataupun orangtuanya. Di panti ini yang hanya mempercayai bahwa orangtua Luhan masih hidup hanyalah Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan juga Kim ahjumma. Pengurus panti dan anak-anak yang lain tidak percaya sama sekali.

Dan hari ini Sehun kembali menemukan Luhan yang sedang menangis di balik semak-semak di taman belakang, Luhan yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Luhan yang selama seminggu ini Sehun lihat. Luhan yang selama seminggu ini terkesan lebih berusaha tegar dan kuat dengan apa yang ia alami kini. Tapi jauh di lubuh hatinya sebenarnya Luhan adalah sosok yang lemah dan hanya pura-pura sok tegar.

"Kenapa mereka selalu mengatakan jika kalian sudah pergi eomma appa hiks hiks"

"Aku tidak peduli mereka percaya atau tidak tapi asal jangan menghina kalian"

"Hik hik hik eomma appa cepat kembali Lulu rindu kalian"

Luhan tertegun saat merasakan seseorang sedang memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya dengan sayang "Jangan menagis Lu" ucap Sehun yang merasa kasihan dengan Luhan yang seperti ini. Ia lebih suka melihat Luhan yang sok kuat dan sok tegar walaupun terkesan dipaksakan.

"Kau percayakan, Sehun. Kau percaya kan ?" tanya Luhan yang merasa Sehun memang mengerti dirinya dan selalu berhasil menengkannya.

"Ya, Lu. Aku percaya. Jadi jangan menangis lagi ya" ucap Sehun yang masih berusaha untuk meredakan tangisan Luhan dan membuat luhan tenang dan melupakan semua yang barusan ia rasakan.

"Tapi mereka jahat, Sehun. Mereka selalu berfikir jika aku yang salah, padahal aku tidak akan melawan mereka jika bukan mereka yang lebih dulu mengganggu ku, Sehun. Hiks hiks"

"Ya Lu. Aku tau sudah..sudah"

Selama beberapa menit Sehun masih memeluk Luhan dan membuat Luhan tenang dan sudah tidak mengangis lagi.

"Apa sudah tenang?" tanya Sehun sambil menghapus lelehan air mata di wajah Luhan. Dan mendapat anggukan dari Luhan.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya. Aku janji aku akan melindungi mu, Lu. Aku janji orangtua mu pasti akan kebali, Lu" ucap Sehun meyakinkan Luhan.

Seketika Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang benar-benar aneh melanda hatinya. Hampir beberapa bulan ini ia merasa kesepian dan merasa selalu sendiri. Tapi kini ada seorang bocah bodoh yang tiba-tiba datang padanya dengan semua tingkah konyol dan kebodohannya untuk mendekati Luhan dan kini malah berkata jika ia akan melindungi Luhan dan berjanji akan membawa Luhan untuk bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Luhan merasa konyol jika ia percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Sehun padanya. Tapi aneh, hanya karena kata-kata itu Luhan merasa senang dan yakin jika Sehun memang akan melindunginya dan membuatnya bertemu kembali dengan kedua orangtuanya.

"Kau percaya padaku kan? Aku janji tidak akan ada lagi yang berani membuatmu menagis, Lu. Ne" Sehun tersenyum tulus pada Luhan.

"Kau sudah berjanji Sehun"

"Ne Luhannie" jawab Sehun yang bermaksud mengoda Luhan agar Luhan sedikit tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Sehunnie" balas Luhan yang langsung memeluk Sehun.

Luhan sudah memutuskan untu berlindung pada Sehun, Luhan selalu berfikir jika Sehun memang diberikan Tuhan untuknya. Untuk menjaganya dan juga melindunginya.

. . .

Waktu terus berganti, dan berjalan begitu cepat. Sehun dan Luhan kini sudah berisia 15 tahun. Mereka sudah remaja, dan kini Sehun memutuskan unuk melanjutkan sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Luhan. Dan itu mendapat pertentangan dari sang ayah tapi Sehun tetap melakukannya. Yang pasti ia hanya ingin selalu bersama dengan Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan semakin dekat dan bahkan disangka memiliki hubungan. Ya. Sehun dan Luhan memang saling menyukai. Mereka saling mengetahui perasaan masing-masing. Luhan mana mau menyatakan duluan pada Sehun dan Sehun mengetahui itu tinggal tunggu saja kapan Sehun akan meresmikan status mereka.

Dan hari ini Sehun berencana untuk menyaakan persaannya pada Luhan dan meresmikan hubungan mereka. Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk bertemu di pinggir danau dan sudah menyiapkan sebuah meja lengap dengan makananya, Luhan tidak suka hal-hal yang berbau girly jadi Sehun tidak terlalu banya menghias meja itu. Ia hanya menyimpan makanan dan minuman tanpa sebuah lilin dan hal-hal yang berbau romantis lainnya. Makanannya pun makanan kesukaan Luhan.

Sehun melihat Luhan berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyuman yang menurut Sehun sangat cantik.

"Apa kau menunggu lama ?" tanya Luhan yang langsung memilih duduk di kursinya.

"Anni"

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa? Kita makan dulu ya. Aku lapar Sehunnie. Hehe"

"Iya Lu. Ayo makan"

Selesai makan Sehun merasa sangat gugup dengan apa yang akan ia katakan pada Luhan, walaupun ia tau jawabannya. Luhan pasti tidak akan menolaknya. Tapi ini benar-benar sangat membuat seorang Oh Sehun merasa sangat gugup dengan keringat dingin yang ia alami kini.

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa ?" Luhan memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi melingkupi mereka. Luhan tau Sehun ingin membicarakan apa kini tapi dia pura-pura tidak tahu. Untung saja Chanyeol memberitaunya tadi siang pas mereka pulang sekolah.

"Emm tapi kau jangan menertawakan aku, Lu"

"Kenapa juga aku harus menertawakan mu?" jawab Luhan yang dengan sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah Sehun yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"..."

"Sehuniie, kau ingin membicarakan apa ?"

"..."

"Kalau hanya diam saja lebih baik kita pulang ini sudah hampir malam Sehun dan jam malam di panti pun sudah hampir dinyalakan" jengah Luhan yang merasa Sehun mengulur-ulur waktu dari tadi. Padahal Luhan yakin jika Sehun pasti tau apa jawabannya.

"Sehunnie~"

"Ah ne ne. Lu~"

"Hmm"

" _Kaumaujadikekasihku_?" ucap Sehun dengan sangat cepat.

"Apa? Aku tak dengar Sehun"

"Kau mau jadi kekasih ku, Lu?"

"Aish lama sekali. Kenapa tidak dari tadi sih. Hufh"

"Jawabannya Lu" guman Sehun yang kini menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam agar Luhan tidak melihat rona merah di wajahnya kini.

"Aku mau Sehunnie" balas Luhan dengan senyum cantiknya.

"Yes. Aku sudah tau jawabanmu, Lu. Haha"

"Ihh kalau sudah tau kenapa malah gugup dan malah membuang-buang waktu?" tanya Luhan menyelidik.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan langsung membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Sehun merasa lega jika kini Luhan memang sudah menjadi miliknya, jadi tidak akan ada yang berani lagi untuk mendekatinya. Karena kini Luhan adalalah kekasihnya.

To be continue~

Akhirnya ini selesai juga. Berasa perjuangan banget nulis chapter ini haha *lebay* tapi benr kok hehe. Maafkan typpo yang bertebaran.

 _See you next chap_


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny

Author : Xiluhan821

Genre : Romace, Drama And Comedy

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyu, Kin Jong In and Do Kyungsoo

Rating : M *pinginnya XD*

.

.

.

" _Kaumaujadikekasihku_?" ucap Sehun dengan sangat cepat.

"Apa? Aku tak dengar Sehun"

"Kau mau jadi kekasih ku, Lu?"

"Aish lama sekali. Kenapa tidak dari tadi sih. Hufh"

"Jawabannya Lu" guman Sehun yang kini menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam agar Luhan tidak melihat rona merah di wajahnya kini.

"Aku mau Sehunnie" balas Luhan dengan senyum cantiknya.

"Yes. Aku sudah tau jawabanmu, Lu. Haha"

"Ihh kalau sudah tau kenapa malah gugup dan malah membuang-buang waktu?" tanya Luhan menyelidik.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan langsung membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Sehun merasa lega jika kini Luhan memang sudah menjadi miliknya, jadi tidak akan ada yang berani lagi untuk mendekatinya. Karena kini Luhan adalalah kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun berniat untuk mengajak Luhan keluar dan merayakan resminya hubungan mereka. Sehun bahkan sudah memesan satu ruangan khusus di salah satu restoran mewah di kota. Ia berniat untuk menghabiskan seharian ini untuk berkencan, mengunjungi pusat perbelajaan dan melakukan berbagai hal-hal yang berbau pasangan selama seharian.

Sehun baru sampai di sekolahnya dengan mobil sport mewah yang khusus ia beli jika ia memang sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Luhan. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun mengendarai mobil sendiri ke sekolah karena biasanya ia hanya akan di antar jemput oleh pengasuhnya. Walaupun ini pertama kalinya ia mengendarai mobil sendiri ke sekolah tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Sehun tidak pandai dalam mengemudi. Ia bahkan terlalu mahir untuk anak seumurannya.

Sesampainya di sekolah Sehun benar-benar membuat kehebohan yang membuat semua yang ada disana tercengang dengan apa yang barusan mereka lihat. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Sehun langsung menghampiri Luhan yang baru saja tiba di gerbang bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Hai Lu" panggil Sehun sedikit berlari mendekati Luhan.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun keluar dari mobil sport nya hanya bisa terdiam tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Luhan kira Sehun hanya bercanda atau membual dengan apa yang pernah ia katakkan padanya dulu.

 _Flasback_

Hari ini adalah jadwal rutin Sehun dan sang ibu untuk mengunjungi panti asuhan, sebenarnya bagi Sehun ini bukanlah jadwal rutin karena ia hampir setiap hari datang ke panti sejak 2 tahun yang lalu sejak pertama kali ia mengenal Luhan. Setiap ke panti Sehun hanya akan mengunjungi Luhan dan bermain dengannya selama ia berada disana sampai semua kegiatan sang ibu selesia.

"Luhan"

"Hai Sehun" sapa Luhan yang melihat Sehun baru tiba dan langsung menghampirinya di tempat biasa mereka bertemu.

"Apa kau ada kegiatan hari ini?"

Luhan berfikir sejenak mengingat apakah ia memiliki kegiatan atau tugas untuk hari ini "Sepertinya tidak, wae?"

"Ayo kita keluar panti dan pergi jalan-jalan" ajak Sehun pada Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan novel yang sedang ia baca, dan terkesan mengacuhkan Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Lu, aku memberikan novel itu bukan agar kau mengacuhkan ku-"

"-dan lebih memilih fokus pada novel itu saat kau bersama dengan ku" jawab Sehun sedikit kesal yang melihat Luhan tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

"Luhan!"

"Ne Sehunnie" Luhan yang tau jika Sehun pasti sudah merasa kesal memutuskan untuk menutup novelnya dan menyimpannya. Percayalah jika Sehun sudah merasa di selingkuhi dan cemburu itu lebih parah dari pada Sehun yang sedang marah atau murka.

"Aku kesal" jawab Sehun dengan ketusnya.

"Aku sudah menyimpannya Sehunnie"

"Aku kesal. Kau selalu saja menyelingkuhi ku" balas Sehun dengan mode merajuknya.

"Oh ayolah Sehun" jengah Luhan yang sebenarnya kesal jika Sehun sudah memakai mode merajuknya.

"..."

Sehun tidak menjawab apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Sehun memang selalu seperti ini jika ia sudah merasa dijadikan yang kedua dan tidak diprioritaskan. Aneh nya, Sehun hanya melakukan itu pada ibunya dan juga Luhan. Bagi luhan akan sangat sulit untuk membujuk Sehun jika sudah seperti ini, Sehun cenderung akan seperti bocah yang tidak dibelikan permen kapas yang ia inginkan.

"Sehunnie, Luhannie minta maaf ya" ucap Luhan dengan manjanya sebari memeluk Sehun.

"..."

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Maafkan aku ya"

"..."

"Sehunie.." Luhan memberikan tatapan andalannya yang biasanya selalu menjadi jurus ampuh jika ia gunakan saat Sehun sedang seperti ini.

"Sehunnie..ayolah maafkan Lulu ya"

"..."

Setelah mencoba beberapakali Sehun tetap tak menjawab dan malah lebih membelakangi Luhan.

"Sehun kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini!" bentak Luhan yang kesal dengan sifat Sehun yang menurutnya sangat kekanak-kanakkan.

"Kenapa kau membentak ku?" tanya Sehun dingin.

"Karena kau-"

"-ayolah Sehun aku kan sudah minta maaf"

"Ini maaf yang keberapa Lu? Aku tau kau sangat suka membaca tapi jujur aku cemburu jika selalu kau acuhkan hanya dengan tulisan-tulisan tidak penting itu"

Luhan yang malas berdebat dengan Sehun memillih untuk mengalah dan berusaha tetap berbicara setenang mungkin pada Sehun "Iya, maafkan aku Sehun. Aku tau aku salah" gumam Luhan menyesal karena selalu saja mengacuhkan Sehun jika ia sudah memegang buku atau novel favoritnya.

Sehun kembali tidak membalas perkataan Luhan, sepertinya Sehun memang benar-benar marah. Karena tak biasanya sehun seserius ini jika ia sedang merajuk atau marah pada Luhan.

"Tadi kau ingin jalan-jalankan? Ayo kalau begitu" Sehun sedikit melirik pada Luhan saat mendengar ajakan Luhan padanya.

"Kau mendengar apa yang ku katakan tadi tapi kau hanya diam?" protes Sehun.

"Aku mengaku salah. Jadi ayo Sehunnie. Tunggu sebentar aku akan menyimpan ini dulu. Ne" Sehun melihat kepegian Luhan dan tersenyum menyeringai dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak marah sama sekali sedari tadi, dia benar-benar berusaha sangat keras untuk menahan tawanya agar terlihat jika ia memang sedang marah. Jika Sehun tidak melakukan itu, dia pasti akan sulit untuk mengajak Luhan keluar. Pasti ada saja alasan yang akan Luhan katakan padanya dan pasti berakhir dengan Luhan yang akan marah padanya karena Sehun memaksakan kehendaknya. Sebenarnya Sehun pasti akan meleleh dengan semua jurus yang Luhan keluarkan tadi padanya. Luhan memang sangat hebat jika sudah merayu atau membujuk Sehun dengan hasil Sehun pasti akan mengikutinya.

"Maafkan aku, Luhannie. Kalau tidak seperti itu kau pasti tidak akan mau keluar he he he" kekeh Sehun yang merasa beralah sudah mengerjai Luhan tadi.

. . .

Luhan dan Sehun kini sedang berjalan menuju taman yang berada tidak jauh dari panti. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin mengajak Luhan jalan-jalan lebih jauh dari taman ini, tapi karena sudah sesuai perjanjian yang mereka buat. Luhan akan mau pergi jalan-jalan keluar tapi paling jauh hanya ke taman.

"Kau tak ingin menggenggam tanganku?" tawar sehun dengan percaya dirinya.

"Kau kan masih marah" sindir Luhan yang mengingat kelakuan Sehun tadi.

"Aku tidak marah"

"Kau marah"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Aku tidak marah Lu. Sungguh. Jika aku tidak seperti itu kau pasti tidak akan mau keluar" kekeh Sehun yang dibuahi delikan tajam dari mata rusa Luhan.

"Kau.!"

"He he he. Lagi pula suruh siapa kau mengacuhkan ku hanya karena novel tidak penting itu, memang seseru apa novel itu sampai kau menyelingkuhi ku" jawab Sehun dengan nada sedih yang ia buat-buat.

"Itu novel seru Sehun"

"Apa serunya Lu? Itu bahkan menceritakan kehidupan mafia dan banyaknya pembunuhan yang dilakukannya. Ya, aku akui jika mafia itu keren. Tapi itu belum pantas untuk anak di bawah umur-" jelas Sehun panjanglebar yang merasa heran kenapa Luhan sangat menyukai novel atau film yang berbau seperti itu.

"-bahkan di novelnya pun ada keterangan kalau itu untuk 17+ Lu, berarti itu untuk 17 tahun keatas"

"Trus apa salahnya?"

"Ayolah jenius. Masih bertanya apa salahnya?"

Luhan hanya menganggap bahunya yang terkesan acuh dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kau masih 10 tahun Lu, sedangkan novel itu untuk 17 tahun ke atas"

"Tapi kan kau yang memberikannya pada ku" jawab Luhan dengan tenangnya.

"Bahkan kau juga sudah membacanya"

"A-aku..aku.." Sehun merasa _skakmat_ dengna apa yang Luhan katakan padanya.

Ya. Sehun dan Luhan termasuk tipe orang yang sama, mereka sama-sama jenius dan suka membaca novel atau buku yang isinya berart untuk anak seusia mereka. Bahkan di usia mereka yang masih 10 tahun Sehun dan Luhan sudah mampu menguasai materi untuk tingkat akhir SHS. Mereka banyak kecocokan yang membuat mereka bisa semakin dekat, cuman yang membedakannya hanya Sehun lebih berekspresi ketimbang Luhan.

"Apa kau pernah membaca cerita _romance_?" tanya Sehun saat sembari memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang memperhatikan tanaman yang mereka tanam.

"Pernah"

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Entah aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tapi di cerita itu cukup manis karena tokoh utama pria sangat mencintai tokoh utama wanita. Hubungan mereka bahkan sangat pelik, mereka menjalin hubungan sejak duduk di tingkat awal SHS-"

"lalu tokoh utama pria yang kaya raya berbeda dengan tokoh utama wanita yang miskin dan mereka mendapat pertentangan dari keluarga pria dan bla bla bla. Ayolah Lu, itu sudah pasaran" sindir Sehun yang merasa lucu mendengar jawaban Luhan yang mudah terpukau hanya dengan cerita murahan seperti itu.

"Bukan seperti itu Sehun. Intinya mereka berdua harus saling berjuang dan menguatkan"

"Lu, kau menyayangi ku?" Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung melihat ke Sehun yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan intens. Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sehun padanya.

"Dan aku pun menyayangi mu, Xi Luhan"

"Kau gila"

"Aku gila karena mu"

"Jangan bawa-bawa aku"

"Lu, aku punya impian. Kau mau dengar?"

"Paling hanya impian yang kau menginginkan menjadi _hacker_ dengan aku sebagai pasangan mu" jawab Luhan malas karena memang selama ini Sehun hanya selalu mengatakan itu jika ada yang bertanya apa impian terbesarnya.

"Ada lagi Lu. Jika nanti kita berada satu sekolah dan kau menjadi kekasih ku, di hari pertama aku menyangdang setatus sebagai kekasihmu aku akan membeli mobil sport paling mewah, mahal dan keren bahkan tidak akan ada yang memilikinya selain aku. Aku juga akan membawanya kesekolah lalu berkata _'Kau kekasihku xi luhan jadi jangan coba-coba mengelaknya'_ dan saat itu juga semua orang akan terpukau dengan ketampanan dan kehebatanku" Sehun terkejut saat Luhan tiba-tiba memeluknya dan mengelus kepala dan juga punggungnya "aku menyayangimu Sehun. Sungguh aku menyayangimu" ucap Luhan yang merasa miris dengan semua kegilaan yang bersarang di otak Sehun sampai membuat otak jeniusnya benar-benar tidak berfungsi.

"Lu-" ucap Sehun

"Tenang Sehun tenang. Aku tau kau sedang banyak fikiran, jangan sampai seperti ini Sehunna. Aku sedih melihatmu"

Sehun yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Luhan melepas pelukan Luhan padanya "Aku tidak dalam kondisi sakit Lu. Aku serius dengan apa yang aku ucapkan tadi, kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Kau serius?"

"Ya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Paling kau hanya akan mengabiskan uang orangtua mu" Sehun mendelik mendengar perkataan Luhan yang seperti meremehkannya.

"Aku tidak akan memakai uang orangtua ku, Lu. Aku sudah menabung dari 2 tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali aku mengenalmu. Aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang akan aku bawa dengan sesuatu yang aku beli dengan keringatku sendiri" keukeuh Sehun.

"Otak jeniusmu sudah tercemar Sehun hahaha" Luhan mengejek Sehun yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Kau tidak percaya pada ku?"

"Hahaha"

"Luhan, kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Hahaha"

"Lu jawab aku!"

"Ya. Aku tidak percaya padamu. Ayolah Sehunna kau itu masih beruia 10 tahun dengan tingkat kejeniusan otak sangat jenius tapi kau pemimpi juga ya. Ahaha"

"Baiklah Lu. Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membuktikannya dan saat itu terjadi aku harap kau tidak akan pinsan" tantang Sehun karena sedari tadi Luhan hanya menertawakannya tanpa mau mempercayai apa yang Sehun ucapkan padanya tadi.

"Hahahaha kau lucu Sehunna"

"Sudahlah. Ayo kembali. Aku harus pulang" Sehun berjalan lebih dulu meningalkan Luhan yang masih saja puas tertawa di tempatnya.

"Lu ayo kembali"

"Haaah. Ya Sehun. Buktikan apa yang sudah kau ucapkan Sehun, tapi jangan pernah meninggalkan ku. Aku tidak mau merasakan kehilangan lagi Sehun" gumam Luhan yang membayangkan jika apa yang Sehun katakan padanya akan terwujud seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Luhaaan cepat" teriak Sehun yang sudah semakin jauh darinya.

Luhan berlari dengan sekuat tenaga mengejar Sehun yang berjalan begitu cepat "Kau cepat sekali jalannya" protes Luhan yang berhasil mengejar Sehun dan berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Salahkan tawa menyebalkanmu itu" ketus Sehun.

"Kau mau marah lagi?"

"..."

Mendengar Luhan yang seperti meremehkannya membuat Sehun semakin gencar untuk mendapatkan Luhan dan juga semua impiannya untuk membuat Luhan bahagia dan juga melindungi Luhan. Sehun tau kalau impiannya memang terkesan konyol untuk anak seusianya tapi itu memang impian Sehun. Dia seakan hanya ingin membuat Luhan harus selalu bahagia dan jangan merasakan sakit lagi.

 _Flasback off_

" **Kau kekasihku Xi Luhan jadi jangan coba-coba mengelaknya** " ucap Sehun dengan lantangnya dan membuat dia dan Luhan menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Sehuun"

"Kenapa Lu?" tanya Sehun dengan polosnya.

"Kapan kau menerimanya hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo yang pura-pura tidak tau saat melihat wajah Luhan yang merona.

"Kemarin Kyung, mereka bahkan _dinner romantis_ " goda Chanyeol sedikit menyindir Luhan dan juga Sehun.

Luhan yang geram karena digoda oleh dua sahabatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan mereka dan menatap Sehun dengan senyuman manis khas seorang Xi Luhan.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin pendek seraya berkata "Kau namja gila" sembari berbisik "Tapi aku mencintaimu. Jadi awas kalau kau macam-macam" Sehun yang mendengarnyapun hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan kekakih mungilnya yang merona hebat karena ulahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sehun, Luhan dan Chanyeol berada di tingkat yang sama dan mereka juga berada di kelas yang sama. Berbeda dengan Kyungyoo yang masih berada di JHS tingkat 2. Tapi tetap satu lingkungan sekolah. Hampir semua anak panti melanjutkan sekolah disitu, sekolah ini adalah sekolah gratis dengan donatur terbesarnya adalah orangtua Sehun. Jadi menurut mereka suatu kehormatan jika sehun melanjutkan sekolahnya di sini.

Sehun sendiri sebenarnya tidak diizinkan oleh sang ayah untuk bersekolah disini, sang ayah bahkan berencana untuk mengirim Sehun ke luar negeri dan mempelajari bisnis demi kelangsungan bisnis keluarga mereka. Sehun menolaknya dan menentang apa yang diinginkan oleh sang ayah. Dari saat itu tanpa Sehun dan sang ibu sadari jika sebenarnya sang ayah tidak menyukai baik Sehun atau ibu nya untuk selalu bolak-balik ke sana, bahkan sekarang Sehun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di desa itu.

Sehun dan Luhan mereka sangat jenius sampai sebenarnya mereka tidak harus sekolah lagi, tapi kata Kim ahjumma mau bagaimanapun mereka harus tetap melanjutkan walaupun itu hanya sebagai formalitas.

.

.

.

"Sehunna darimana kau mendapatkan mobil itu? Bukan dari taruhan lagi kan? He he" kekeh Luhan yang menggoda Sehun karena masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang tadi pagi dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

"Kan sudah ku bilang aku membeli itu dengan uangku sendiri Lu. Selama lima tahun aku menabung itu"

"Dari uang jajan mu?"

"Bukan. Kau tau aku, Lu"

"Emm ya. aku tau siapa kekasih ku" Sehun tersenyum dengan pernyataan Luhan yang mengakui jika ia memang kekasihnya.

Suasana kantin saat istirahat memang selalu terlihat ramai dan sesak karena hampir semua siswa akan menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di kantin, baik itu hanya sekadar makan atau mengobrol.

"Chanyeol mana?" tanya Sehun yang baru menyadari jika dari tadi ia memang tidak melihat Chanyeol.

"Dia bilang dia ada urusan dan langsung kabur begitu saja" jawab Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun dan tetap fokus pada laptopnya.

"Ada urusan?" guman Sehun yang merasa Chanyeol sedikit mencurigakan akhir-akhir ini. Chanyeol sering menghilang tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan pada Sehun atau Luhan.

"Sehun!" kaget Luhan saat melihat grafik data di laptopnya.

"Ya Lu"

"Kau menjualnya lagi? Kan sudah aku bilang jangan menjula itu Sehun"

"Aku hanya menjual sedikit Lu" kekeh Sehun yang menyadarri jika kini Luhan kesal padanya atas apa yang dilakukannya.

"Sedikit darimana? Kau menjualnya hampir 50 kg Sehun. Kau benar-benar"

"Aku menjualnyapun kan dengan pertimbangan Lu" jawab Sehun dengan entengnya sembari menyelesaikan makannya.

"Pada siapa kau menjualnya?"

"Aku menjualnya pada salah seorang pegusaha asal Bangkok. Dia bilang dia menyukainya"

"Jangan bodoh Sehun. Bagaimana kalau kau tertangkap hah?"

"Ayolah lu. Kita sudah melakukan ini bukan sekali duakali. Jadi aku pasti ada pertimbangan yang matang Lu"

"Euhh. Awas kalau kau sampai kenapa-napa" ancam Luhan yang merasa khawatir dengan kekasih bodohnya.

"Tenang saja sayang" balas Sehun sembari mencubit pipi Luhan gemas dan mendapat delikan kesal dari sang kekasih.

Mereka melanjutkan acara makan mereka dengan Luhan yang sesekali melirik laptopnya yang entah sedang menginstal apa.

"Hai kalian" sapa Chanyeol yang baru datang dan langsung bergabung bersama Sehun dan Luhan di meja itu. Chanyeol terlihat membawa laptopnya dengan senyum sumringah yang menambah kesan keidiotannya.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Sehun lebih dulu saat Chanyeol baru duduk.

"Hai Yeol" balas Luhan.

"Aku ada urusan" jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau sedang tidak macam-macam kan Yeol" selidik Sehun yang merasa ada yang aneh dari kelakuan sahabat kekasihnya itu.

"Oh ayolah Sehunna, memang kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa?"

"Apa kau menang lagi Yeol?" timpa Luhan yang menyadari kebahagian Chanyeol pasti karena ia baru saja memenangkan permainannya.

"Menang?" tanya Sehun yang tidak atau apa-apa.

"Ne Lu" balas chanyeol dengan mengangguk senang.

"Maksudnya apa?" heran Sehun. Sehun seperti diabaikan oleh kedua orang yang berada di depan dan di sampingnya.

Luhan yang mendengar nada kesal Sehun pun hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekasihnya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan senyum tampannya dan sehun yang melihatnya hanya mendelik kesal.

"Jelaskan saja Yeol" perintah Luhan agar Chanyeol menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya selama seminggu ini.

"Baiklah. Tadi malam aku kembali bermain dan aku sudah bermain hampir seminggu ini Sehunna dan kau tau, apa yang membuatku sangat bahagia? Aku memenangkan permaina itu Sehunaa. Huaaa aku kaya. Ha ha ha"

Chanyeol menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia suka menghilang hampir seminggu ini dan kembali dengan terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Hah? Benarkah?" Sehun terkejut saat mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol padanya. Ya, Sehun mengetahui apa yang dimaksud dengan permainan oleh Chanyeol. Dan itu membuat dia benar-benar terkejut. Sehun tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol kembali mengikuti permainan itu.

Awalnya Sehun pun mengikutinya, cuman karena sang kekasih melarang dan menyuruhnya untuk fokus pada tujuan mereka jadi ia memutuskan untuk berhenti di tengah jalan, awalnya Chanyeol pun mengikutinya untuk berhenti. Tapi ternyata Chanyeol berbohong padanya agar tidak membuat Sehun merasa penasan dengannya yang masih bisa untuk mengikuti permainan itu.

"Woaaa kalau begitu kau hebat Yeol" puji Sehun "Aku tak menyangka kau bisa mengalahkan mereka. Aku iri padamu" ucap Sehun yang cemburu dengan apa yang di dapat oleh Chanyeol.

"Hehe terimakasih Sehunna. Makanya jangan terikat dalam sebuah hubungan Sehunna hahaa" ledek Chanyeol pada Sehun yang terlihat seperti seorang suami yang benar-benar takut pada istrinya. Ya. Sehun memang akan selalu mematuhi dan mengikuti apa yang di larang dan diperintahkan oleh Luhan padanya. Menurut Sehun itu bukan karena ia takut pada Luhan atau apa, tapi itu lebih kerena Luhan memang lebih mengetahui apa yang terbaik dan yang tidak untuknya. Karena sebelumya Sehun pernah tidak mengidahkan apa yang dilarang luhan padanya dan hasilnya Sehun malah terkena sial dengan harus dirawat dirumah sakit dan di penjara selama 2 hari di tahan khus anak. Dari semenjak itu Sehun lebih baik langsung mengubur dalam-dalam suatu keinginannya jika Luhan sudah melarangnya. Menurut Sehun jika Luhan memiliki firasat buruk tentangnya itu pasti akan terjadi.

"Aku lebih memilih kehilangan semuanya dari pada harus kehilang rusa manis ku, Yeol" jawab Sehun yang langsung merangkul Luhan dan mendapat penolakan dari sang kekasih.

"Jangan gangu aku, Sehunna" jawab Luhan risih dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun padanya saat ia sedang fokus pada laptopnya.

"Ish. Kejam sekali" kata Sehun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Lu hari ini kita jangan langsung pulang ya, bantu aku mengerjakan tugas-tugas ku" pinta Chanyeol yang merasa menderita dengan semua tugas yang terbengkalai selama seminggu ini.

"Anni. Luhan akan langsung pulang dengan ku. Kami kan berkencan" bukan Luhan yang menjawab tapi Sehun yang langsung menjawab menolak dengan mentah-mentah permitaan Chanyeol.

"Mian Yeol" timpa Luhan yang merasa menyesal karena tidak bisa membantu Chanyeol "Ajak Kyungsoo, dia pasti bisa. Lapi pula kau terlambat mengajak ku, si bodoh itu lebih dulu mengajak ku" Luhan tersenyum dengan apa yang dia katakan dan samar-samar mendengar dengusan kesal dari sampingnya.

"Hm baiklah. Burung hantu kecil itu juga bisa diandalkan"

"Tapi jangan kau suruh dia megerjakan semua nya Yeol. Itu tugasmu bukan tugas Kyungsoo"

"Iya. Lu iya. Memangnya kalian akan kemana ?"

"Entah" jawab Luhan yang masih tetap fokus dengan laptopnya.

"Kau sedang apa sih Lu. Dari tadi kau tidak memperhatikan kami" Sehun protes melihat Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya terfokus pada laptopnya tanpa mau membalas semua petanyaaan yang diajukan padanya dengan benar-benar.

"Iya. Kau sedang apa?" timpa Chanyeol menyetujui Sehun.

"Aku sedang mengecek keadaan perusahaan appa ku dan semua asetnya" jawab Luhan yang masih saja memperhatikan perkembangan grafik pada layar laptonya.

"Tumben sekali kau memperhatikannya" ucap Chanyeol yang merasa heran karena tidak seperti biasnya Luhan memantau perkembangan perusahaan sang ayah. Biasanya Luhan hanya akan memusatkan perhatiannya pada semua aset yang dimiliki oleh sang ibu. Karena memang semua aset yang dimiliki ibunya seperti tidak dipergunakan dengan semestinya dan semuanya sudah berubah kepemilikan. Semenjak saat itulah Luhan memilih harus lebih fokus pada apa yang dimiliki oleh sang ibu.

"Aku masih belum mengerti kenapa semua aset dan kekayaan ayah ku semakin lama semakin menaik tapi tetap atas namanya, berbeda dengan semua yang dimiliki ibu ku, semuanya semakin menaik tapi semuanya berubah kepemilikan dan aku mudah merasakan kejanggalan"

Selama ini Luhan memang selalu memantau semua yang dimiliki oleh orangtunya. Selama ini yang mengetahui akun-akun yang bersifat privasi milik kedua orangtuaya hanya Luhan. Jadi, walaupun semua aset yang dimiliki sang ibu bukan atas namanya lagi itu tidak berpengaruh terlalu banyak pada kekayaan sang ibu. Karena ada 2 akun yang bisa dibilang sebagai kunci dari semua yang dimiliki oleh ibunya dan yang mengetahui password nya hanya orangtuanya dan dirinya sendiri. Dan ketika disaat kedua orangtuanya sudah tiada yang sekarang memegang semua kuncinya hanyalah Luhan.

Password yang dibuat oleh kedua orangtuanya itu memang tidak akan ada yang bisa mengetahuinya, bahkan _hacker_ terhebat sekalipun tidak akan bisa membobolnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghampirinya langsung? Itu akan lebih mudahkan Lu" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau ingin aku meninggalkan kalian?" jawab Luhan dengan ketusnya.

"Maksudmu Lu" Sehun ikut bertanya mendengar apa yang diucapkan Luhan tadi. Sehun berfikir jika Luhan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo itu artinya Luhan juga pasti meninggalkannya dan bagi Sehun itu adalah mimpi buruk.

"Kalau aku tiba-tiba datang dan menghampiri mereka, mereka tidak akan tinggal diam. Kalau keluarga ibu ku sudah dipastikan mereka akan berusaha keras untuk menyingkirkan ku dan kembali menyakiti ku. Dan sampai sekarang pun aku belum mengetahui motif dibalik kenapa semua aset ayah ku masih terjaga dengan baik, kalau mereka memang merawat itu semua dengan alasan aku yang masih hidup kenapa mereka tidak berusaha mencari keberadaan ku. Kalau mereka memang mencari ku, aku pasti tidak akan disini. Aku pasti akan kembali ke China dan hidup bahagia disana haha" jawab Luhan sembari memandang Sehun yang terlihat kesal dengan pejelasannya. Mengingat jika memang selama ini keluarga ayah Luhan memang sangat berbeda dari keluarga sang ibu yang terkesan sirik dengan apa yang dimiliki oleh keluarganya.

"Jadi kau disini tidak bahagia?" tanya Sehun dengan malasnya.

"Disana aku bahagia tapi pasti aku merasa kesepian. Berbeda dengan disini, walaupun aku hidup serba kekuranga tapi aku merasa sangat bahagia karena ada kalian. Kalian yang selalu mengetahui kesedihan dan kesenangan ku"

Menyadari Luhan bergetar saat menjawab pertanyaannya, Sehun langsung membawa Luhan kedalam dekapannya dan Chanyeol langsung menggenggam tanyan Luhan yang dilihatnya sudah bergetar. Mungkin Luhan kembali mengingat kedua orangtuanya dan setelah itu dia akan tiba-tiba menghilang dan menangis seharian di tempat persembunyiannya.

"Kami disini Lu. Jangan ingat lagi. Kau pasti akan bertemu dengan mereka dan semua akan kembali seperti semula" Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan dan berusah menenangkan rusa mungil nya yang sok kuat dan tegar padahal sebenarnya sangat lemah dan rapuh.

"Ya Lu jangan dipikirkan. Kita akan membalas mereka, jadi anggap saja kalau sekarang kita hanya sedang memberikan waktu untuk mereka bersenang-senang sebelum semuanya kita mulai Lu" ucap Chanyeol yang semakin menggenggam tangan Luhan agar Luhan tidak semakin terpuruk mengingat apa yang dialaminya selama ini.

Luhan semakin terisak dalam pelukan Sehun dan tak berapa lama Sehun merasakan jika kemeja sekolahnya basah. Itu pasti karena Luhan yang diam-diam menangis dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol mengetahuinya.

Sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu Luhan memang semakin parah dengan rasa sesak yang dia rasakan. Karena ia selalu merasakan itu Luhan semakin yakin kalau kedua orangtua nya pasti masih hidup.

"Sudah Lu. Aku disini jangan sedih ya. kita akan bersenag-senang" bujuk Sehun yang masih menenangkan Luhan.

.

.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi Sehun langsung menarik Luhan untuk langsung pergi dengannya meninggal Chanyeol yang masih membeku seorang diri di kelas karena kembali mendapat hukuman dari Lee seonsaengnim.

"Sehun kita mau kemana?" tanya luhan yang kini sudah duduk manis di kursi sebelah Sehun.

"Lu, kau lupa" jawab Sehun.

"Sehunnie, kita mau kemana?" ulang Luhan dengan kekehan yang membuat Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.

Sehun dan Luhan memiliki kesepakatan kalau mereka sedang berdua mereka harus memanggil saling memanggil 'Sehunnie' dan 'Luhannie' karena bagi mereka itu adalah panggilan sayang mereka.

"Hari ini kita akan berkencan. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya"

"Okey kalau begitu. Hari ini aku ingin main sepusnya, aku ingin nonton dan makan sepuasnya"

Sehun memang sudah menyiapkan semuanya, dia juga sudah reservasi tempat di restoran yang biasa dikunjunginya jika sedang bersama Luhan. Restoran itu juga adalah restoran favorit Luhan.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil sport mewahnya. Sehun langsung membawa Luhan untuk makan terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai kencan mereka. Sehun memesan ruangan khusus yang sangat mewah untuk Luhan dan juga dirinya. Ini memang terkesan berlebihan tapi ini adalah impian Sehun jika ia memang sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Luhan. Hal-hal yang berbau berlebihan pun akan Sehun lakukan asalkan Luhan nya bahagia.

"Apa kau suka?" tanya Sehun yang sudah berada diruangan khusus itu bersama Luhan. Ruangan khusus itu berada di lantai dua restoran dengan pemandangan kota seoul dari jendela besarnya.

"Aku suka" balas Luhan dengan senyumannya.

"Apa kau masih berfikir ini berlebihan, Lu?"

"Anni. Aku rasa ini wajar karena ini impian mu" kekeh Luhan yang mengingat semua impian konyol Sehun selalu berhungan dengan Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan menikmati makanan yang sudah dipesan oleh Sehun. Sehun merasa senang jika ia selalu melihat senyuman dan sorot kebahagiaan dari yang terpancar Luhan. Entah kenapa ia selalu bertekat untuk tidak akan menyakiti Luhan dan membuatnya meneteskan air mata. Luhan yang selalu mengaku _manly_ dan pria sejati. Kalau sudah di depan Sehun kepribadian seorang Xi Luhan akan berubah 360 derajat. Luhan cenderung lebih manja dan cengeng, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pernah berkata padanya jika Luhan sudah seperti itu berarti dia sudah mempercayai orang itu untuk melindunginya dan membuatnya selalu tersenyum dan nyaman.

Luhan sendiri juga entah kenapa bisa mempercayai pria bodoh seperti Sehun, tapi yang selalu Luhan yakini hanya, Sehun selalu tulus padanya dan selalu berusaha untuk melindunginya.

Setelah selesai makan dan merasa kenyang mereka tidak langsung keluar. Luhan ingin lebih lama berada di ruangan khusus itu dengan alasan ia ingin melihat lebih lama pemandangan kota Seoul dari atas sini. Setelah cukup lama terdiam Luhan dan Sehun keluar meninggalkan restoran itu dan langsung menuju mobil Sehun yang terparkir tak jauh dari restoran.

Saat ingin memasuki mobil Luhan seperti melihat seseorang yang ia kenal . Luhan melihat sang paman bersama seseorang yang tak lain adalah ayah Sehun –Oh Sung Mo- sedang berjalan menuju restoran yang barusan Luhan dan Sehun kunjungi.

"Sehun tunggu"

"Ada apa, Lu?" tanya Sehun yang kaget mendengar teriakan Luhan.

"Aku melihat ayah mu he he" kekeh Luhan yang merasa konyol dengan topik yang harus ia ucapkan pada Sehun.

"Dimana?"

"Disini Sehun"

"Tidak mungkin. Ayah ku sedang di Jepang Lu. Tidak mungkin disini" ucap Sehun yang tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan dikatakan Luhan padanya.

"Anni Sehun. Aku benar-benar melihatnya"

"Benarkah Lu?"

"Ya. Cepat masuk mobil kita tunggu di dalam Sehun"

Luhan benar-benar penasan dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat. Sekilas Luhan melihat ayah sehun tengah berbicara cukup serius dengan seseorang yang benar-benar Luhan benci. Orang yang Luhan curigai sebagai otak dari hidupnya yang sekarang, orang yang dengan terang-teranganya menyakiti Luhan dan membuangnya.

Cukup lama Sehun dan Luhan hanya berdiam diri di dalam mobil, orang yang mereka tunggu-tunggu tidak juga keluar. Sehun yang awalnya hanya mengikuti Luhan pun menjadi kesal sendiri karena acara kencannya terancam batal hanya karena kecurigaan Luhan yang menurutnya tidak mungkin. Luhan mengatakan jika ia melihat ayah nya masuk ke dalam restoran, padahal jelas-jelas kemarin sang ayah mengatakan langsung padanya jika ia dan sang ibu akan ke jepang untuk beberapa hari karena urusan bisnis mereka.

"Kau yakin kalau itu ayah ku, Lu?" tanya Sehun memecah keheningan yang sudah terjadi hampir 1 jam lebih di antara mereka.

"Aku yakin Sehun, aku tidak mungkin tidak mengenali ayah mu" jawab Luhan yang masih saja terfokus untuk melihat ke depan.

"Kau salah mungkin, Lu. Ayah ku pergi kemarin dengan ibu ke jepang, mereka ada urusan bisnis. Kalau begini terus kencan kita akan batal Luhaaaan, aku tidak mauuuu" rengek Sehun melampiaskan semua kekesalannya karena kencan pertamanya dengan Luhan sebagai kekasihnya harus batal.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi ya. Aku janji setelah ini kita akan langsung pergi" ucap Luhan menenangkan Sehun yang sudah terlihat kesal.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghitung 1 sampai 10. Jika mereka tidak juga keluar kita langsung pergi"

"Iya Sehun" jawab Luhan tanpa melihat ke arah Sehun yang sudah mulai menghitung.

"Satu.." Sehun mulai menghitung sembari berdo'a semoga orang itu tidak keluar dan kencannya dengan Luhan tidak akan batal.

"Dua.."

"Tiga.."

"Aku mohon keluar" gumam Luhan yang sudah mulai putus asa.

"Empat.. Sebentar lagi kita pergi, Lu"

"Lima.."

"Enam.."

Saat hitungan ke enam sehun semakin memperhatikan Luhan yang sekarang terlihat semakin fokus ke depan.

"SEHUN!" Luhan menjerit sangat memekakan yang membuat Sehun mendelik padanya "Lihat ke depan Sehun" perintah Luhan pada Sehun yang masih saja menatapnya.

Sehun langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seseorang disana. Sehun melihat sang ayah keluar bersamaan dengan seseorang yang Sehun mengenalinya.

"Lu" ucap Sehun tergagap dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Kau percaya pada ku kan?"

"Itu ayah ku, Lu"

"Benar"

"Lalu kenapa ia bersama-" Sehun memotong apa yang akan ia ucapkan dan di balas oleh luhan

"Jung Ki Bum" lanjut Luhan yang sama-sama terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat kembali.

"Kenapa ayahku bersama dengannya?"

"Kau percaya dengan apa yang aku lihatkan? Itu ayah mu bersama dengan si brengsek itu Sehun" ucap Luhan dengan amarah yang langsung menghingapinya saat mengingat kembali apa yang sudah dilakukan orang itu padanya dan juga keluarganya.

"Ikuti mereka Sehun" Luhan sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ia lihat. Belakangan ini ia memang cukup curiga dengan kedekaan ayah Sehun dengan sang paman. Tapi Luhan tidak memberitahu Sehun karena ia tidak mau Sehun ikut mencurigai ayahnya sendiri, tapi sekarang Luhan sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Ia juga takut jika nanti tiba-tiba apa yang selama ini ia curigai ternyaa benar adanya.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku jika kencan kita batal ya Lu" ucap Sehun yang seakan mengetahui apa yang diinginkan oleh kekasihnya.

"Aku menyukai kencan apapun asal bersama mu, Sehun" balas Luhan dengan centil nya sembari menatap Sehun dengan menggoda.

"Okeeey"

'BUGH'

Sehun mEngikuti kemana arah mobil yang membawa ayahnya itu. Tapi tak beberapa mereka mengikuti ada satu mobil di belakang Sehun yang menyerang mobil nya dengan sengaja menabrak bamper belakangnya dan mobil sang ayah malah semakin menjauh dengan kecepatan yang sangat kenjang.

"Shit. Siapa mereka" kesal Sehun yang merasakan jika mobilnya sengaja ditabrak dan orang yang menabrak malah langsung menghilang begitu saja di antar beberapa mobil yang berjalan dengan kecepan yang lumayan tinggi.

"Kita kehingannya, Lu"

"Sepertinya mereka menyadari kita mengikutinya Sehun"

"Kau benar"

Ada rasa kecewa yang Luhan rasakan karena kehilangan jejak sang paman yang mungkin bisa sedikit banyaknya menghilangankan rasa curiganya selama ini. Tapi mengingat bukan hanya dirinya yang kecewa saat ini, membuat Luhan untuk tidak terlalu merasakannya dan lebih memilih untuk menenangkan seseorang yang terlihat sangat _shock_ dengan kejadian yang baru saja ia alamai dan diketahuinya.

"Berhentikan mobilnya Sehun" ucap Luhan yang melihat sang kekasih seperti terpukul dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Apa ayah ku bekerjasama dengan mereka, Lu?"

"Berhentikan mobilnya"

"Apa dia juga terlibat?"

"SEKARANG OH SEHUN!"

Sehun langsung menepikan mobilnya dan bergetar mengingat semua pemikiran yang sekarang sedang berkecamuk di otaknya. Banyak pertnya yang ingin ia tanya kan seperti _'kenapa ayah ku bersama dengan mereka?' 'apa dia mengenal mereka?' 'apa ayah terlibat?' 'kenapa aku diserang?_ ' pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu yang membuat seorang Oh Sehun benar-benar tidak fokus dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Aku tidak apa-apa Sehun" Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun yang terlihat sangat bergetar. Luhan tau Sehun seperti itu pasti tidak jauh berhubungan juga dengannya. Selama ini Luhan memang mengetahui jika ayah Sehun menang mengenal pamannya dan merka juga terlibat bisnis yang cukup kuat. Luhan mnyelidiki semuanya tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, sebenarnya Sehun juga menyelidikinya tapi ia selalu menutup kemungkinan untuk mencurigai ayahnya sendiri walau ia pernah melihat ayahnya bersama dengan paman Luhan.

Sehun sendiri mengenal dengan baik siapa itu Jang Ki Bum, orang yang selama ini menjadi dalang dibalik penderitaan yang dialami oleh kekasihnya. Tapi dengan picik nya malah terlihat tidak berdosa dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan, dan kini Sehun baru mengetahui jika sang ayah juga mungkin mengenal dan bahkan dekat dengan bajingan yang selama ini selalu mengusik hidup Luhannya.

TBC~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini cukup panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelum nya XD. Chapter depan kai sama baek udah keluar yaa. Dan rencana persiapakan pembalsan dendam luhan akan di mulai. Don't forget to review ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny

Author : Xiluhan821

Genre : Romace, Drama And Comedy

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jong In and Do Kyungsoo

Rating : M *pinginnya XD*

.

.

.

 _"_ _Jangan dipikirkan. Aku tidak apa-apa Sehun" Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun yang terlihat sangat bergetar. Luhan tau Sehun seperti itu pasti tidak jauh berhubungan juga dengannya. Selama ini Luhan memang mengetahui jika ayah Sehun menang mengenal pamannya dan merka juga terlibat bisnis yang cukup kuat. Luhan menyelidiki semuanya tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, sebenarnya Sehun juga menyelidikinya tapi ia selalu menutup kemungkinan untuk mencurigai ayahnya sendiri walau ia pernah melihat ayahnya bersama dengan paman Luhan._

 _Sehun sendiri mengenal dengan baik siapa itu Jang Ki Bum, orang yang selama ini menjadi dalang dibalik penderitaan yang dialami oleh kekasihnya. Tapi dengan picik nya malah terlihat tidak berdosa dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan, dan kini Sehun baru mengetahui jika sang ayah juga mungkin mengenal dan bahkan dekat dengan bajingan yang selama ini selalu mengusik hidup Luhannya._

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari setelah kejadian dimana sehun melihat sang ayah terlihat dekat dengan Jung Ki Bum yang notabenenya adalah paman kandung dari sang kekasih yang mungkin menjadi penyebab utama dari semua penderitaan yang dialami oleh sang kekasih.

Semenjak kejadian itupun Sehun masih belum juga bertemu dengan sang ayah. Setelah mengantarkan Luhan pulang dan dengan terpaksa harus membatalkan kencan romantis yang sudah direncanakannya dan beruntungnya Luhan tidak menolak dan malah tetap berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Hampir semalaman Sehun tidak tidur dan berusaha meemikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Pikiran dan hatinya benat-benar bertolak belakang. Jika di pikirannya mengatakan jika itu memang sang ayah berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dikatakan hatinya, hatinya masih menolak jika itu bukanlah sang ayah. Setelah mencoba untuk sedikit tenang Sehun berusaha menghubungi orang-orang yang kemungkinan besar mengetahui jika sang ayah memang mengenal Jung Ki Bum.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun karena kembali menemukan fakta jika sang ayah memang menjalin kerjasama dengan Jung Ki Bum. Berarti secara tidak langsung sang ayah memang dekat dengan orang itu. Semua fakta yang berkemang di pikirannya benar-benar membuat Sehun berfikiran negatif tentang sang ayah, bagaimanapun ia berusaha untuk berfikir positif itu tidak bisa karena fakta yang ditemukannya memang sangat jelas. Yang sangat jelas lagi adalah jika ayah dan ibunya memanglah tokoh utama dari kematian tiba-tiba orangtua Luhan.

Sehun merasa tertanpar oleh semua kenyataan yang di temukannya. Selama tiga hari ini pula Sehun masih belum berani untuk bertemu dengan Luhan, bahkan dia pun tidak masuk sekolah selama tiga hari ini. Sehun merasa malu dengan semua yang dilakukan oleh kedua orangtuanya, semua pertanyaan- pertanyaan seperti _'Kenapa mereka melakukan semua ini?' 'Kenapa harus Luhan ?' 'Apa salah orangtua Luhan sampai mereka tega seperti ini?'_ semua pertanyaan itu benar-benar membuat Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sebelum mendengar sendiri jawaban langsung dari kedua orangtuanya.

Dan Sehun terkesan menghindari Luhan, tapi bukan Luhan namanya jika tetap membiarkan Sehunnya terpuruk dengan semua ini. Luhan malah tetap menghubungi Sehun walaupun tidak pernah mendapat balasan dari sang kekasih, bahkan Luhan mengunjungi langsung rumah Sehun yang ternyata Sehun memang tidak tinggal disana selama tiga hari ini. Tempat terakhir yang Luhan yakin Sehun ada disana ialah apartemen nya. Seperti sekarang contohnya sudah hampir 3 jam Luhan menunggu di luar seorang diri dan masih saja belum ada tanda-tanda jika Sehun akan membuka pintunya. Sebenarnya Luhan bisa saja langsung masuk kedalam seperti biasa karena dia memang mengetahui passwordnya tapi ternyata Sehun sudah mengganti password apartemennya lebih cepat sebelum Luhan tiba disana.

Luhan masih saja berusaha untuk menggedor dan tetap mencet bel apartemen Sehun walaupun masih tetap tidak ada jawaban dari dalam "Sehun, kau benar-benar membuat ku muak!" teriak Luhan sembari menendang pintu.

Sehun yang sebenarnya sedari tadi berdiri didepan intercom nya yang masih saja tetap memperhatikan semua yang dilakukan oleh Luhan. Sehun bukan tidak mau membuka pintu tapi dia merasa malu dengan semuanya, ditambah lagi jika selama ini Luhan memang sudah mengetahui jika kedua orangtuanya lah penyebab ia harus terpisah dari keluarganya, dari ayah dan ibunya.

"Kau ingin main-main dengan ku?!" teriak Luhan diluar sana "JAWAB BRENGSEK!" Luhan semakin kesal dengan semua yang dilakukan Sehun dan merasa sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi "Baiklah tuan Oh. Kau akan menyesal jika aku berhasil membuka ini dan jangan harap kau akan selamat Brengsek!" sebenernya Luhan tidak marah sama sekali pada Sehun, dia malah lebih mengkhawatirkan Sehun ketimbang merasa marah padanya. Luhan takut Sehun melakukan yang tidak-tidak.

Sehun sendiri mengetahui dengan pasti jika percuma saja ia menghindari Luhan dengan tetap tidak membukakan pintu, karena bagaimanapun juga Luhan pasti akan bisa membobol password apartemennya. Selama mereka mengenal, baik Sehun ataupun Luhan sudah saling mengenal dengan baik. Bahkan Sehun lebih mengenal siapa Luhan ketimbang dirinya sendiri dan begitupun sebaliknya. Jadi percuma saja jika salah satu dari mereka ada yang menyembunyikan sesuatu karena hasilnya pasti akan saling mengetahui.

 _KLIK~_

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk seorang luhan membuka password apartemen sehun, bahkan semenitpun tidak sampai. Setelah berhasil membuka pintu, luhan langsung masuk kedalam tanpa melepas sepatunya dan berteriak untuk mencari dimana keberadaan orang bodoh yang selama tiga hari ini mengacaukan hati dan pikirannya.

"Dimana kau Oh Se-" ucapan Luhan terpotong karena mendapati Sehun sedang berdiri di depan intercomnya dan langsung berbalik untuk menatap Luhan "Kau terlalu cepat Lu" dan dengan entengnya mengatakan itu disaat Luhan sudah ingin kembali berteriak.

"Cih. Kau pikir itu susah ? Hah?" jawab Luhan yang terkesan meremehkan dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dijadikan password barunya oleh Sehun

Sehun tidak menjawab dan malah memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang selama tiga hari ini memang sangat ia rindukan. Sehun ingin memeluk Luhan, dia ingin Luhan ada bersamanya dan tetap mengatakan kata-kata yang bisa membuat hati dan pikiran Sehun menjadi tenang. Tapi saat sekarang Luhan sudah berada tepat di depannya Sehun tidak langsung memeluknya, rasa malu dan bersalah yang selama ini di pendamnya seakan langsung membuatnya membeku di tempat.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku ?" ucap Luhan yang langsung mengambur untuk memeluk Sehun

Sehun tidak langsung membalas pelukannya dan hanya diam bagaikan patung "Oh ayolah Sehun" pasrah Luhan yang sudah semakin kesal

"Aku merindukan mu. Sangat" gumam Sehun sembari membalas pelukan Luhan dengan sedikit mengelus punggung serta kepala Luhan secara bersamaan.

Mendengan balasan Sehun Luhan memilih bungkam dan membuat pelukannya semakin erat pada tubuh Sehun. Luhan tau Sehun masih belum bisa kembali seperti semula dan melupakan semua fakta yang diketahuinya.

. . .

Luhan dan Sehun sekarang berada di ranjang king size milik Sehun dengan berbaring dan saling tatap. Bagi Luhan tatapan yang diberikan Sehun padanya itu mengisyaratkan jika dia menyesal. Dan bagi Sehun tatapan yang diberikan Luhan padanya itu mengisyaratkan jika dia tidak apa-apa. Cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi seperti ini dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti tanpa ada salah seorang dari mereka yang ingin membuka percakapan.

Sehun tahu sebenarnya Luhan hanya pura-pura kuat dan memendam semuanya seorang diri.

"Aku tau kau marah Lu-" ucap Sehun sembari menyentuh pipi Luhan dengan lembutnya "Dan aku tau kau juga tidak percaya Lu" sambung Sehun yang memang mengetahui apa yang dirasakan Luhan setelah semua fakta itu terungkap

"Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku?" tanya Sehun dengan nada yang terkesan bergetar

"Karena aku tau kau akan seperti ini Sehun-"

"Lu-"

"Aku tau kau akan marah dan berakhir seperti ini. kau akan meninggalkan aku. Dan lagi, coba beritahu aku bagaimana caranya untuk memberitahu mu jika aku curiga pada orangtua mu?"

"Aku akan tetap percaya padamu Lu"

"Aku tak yakin Sehun-" potong Luhan dan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang berada di pipinya "-aku tak yakin kau akan tetap mempercayai ku sebelum bukti yang aku punya jelas"

"Dan selama ini kau menyelidikinya seorang diri?"

"Ya. Aku menyelidikinya seorang diri dengan semua kelicikan yang dimiliki oleh paman Ku"

"Dan pamanmu atas perintah ayah ku" guman Sehun yang membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya

Mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sehun, Luhan hanya diam dan tidak berniat untuk kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Luhan tau Sehun kecewa pada ayahnya, Luhan juga tau Sehun marah pada ayahnya, dan Luhan juga tau jika Sehun kecewa pada ayahnya yang selama ini selalu menjadi panutan dan kebanggan untuknya. Ayah yang selama ini sangat dibanggakannya ternyata dalang dari semua penderitaan yang dialami oleh kekasihnya.

Semua persekongkolan yang didalangi oleh sang ayah dan paman Luhan terhadap keluarga Luhan benar-benar membuat Sehun sangat frustasi. Rasanya dia ingin marah dan menanyakan semuanya langsung pada sang ayah dan menanyakan dimana sebenarnya orangtua Luhan dan apa motif sebenarnya sang ayah melakukan itu.

"Aku mohon jangan seperti ini Sehun. Aku butuh Sehunku yang akan selalu menguatkan ku dan selalu memelukku" Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Maafkan aku selama tiga hari ini mejauhimu" Luhan hanya mengangguk dan semakin merasakan pelukan hangat yang dberikan Sehun padanya.

Hampir seharian Luhan berada di apartemen Sehun dan selama itu pula mereka hanya menghabiskan hari dengan Luhan yang menceritakan semua yang dilakukanya selama ini pada Sehun. Semua rencana yang dilakukannya dan bagaimana bisa Luhan menyembunyikan semua rencanya tanpa tercium sedikitpun baik oleh Sehun, Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo.

Ya. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memang tidak mengetahui apapun yang dilakukan Luhan. Selama ini Luhan hanya mencaritahu semuanya sendirian, berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang dilakukannya dari Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sekamar denganya. Luhan mencaritahu semuanya dalam diam namun pasti, bermula dari niat awal yang ingin mencaritahu dan menyelidiki sang paman dan keluarganya malah berujung pada fakta keterlibatan ayah Sehun dalam semua rencana sang paman.

Awalnya Luhan juga tidak percaya jika ayah Sehun terlibat namun semua bukti yang didapatkannya mengarah kuat pada ayah Sehun. Niat awal Luhan ingin menanyakan secara langsung apa yang menjadi alasan tuan Oh melakukan semuanya tapi semua rencana itu terpaksa Luhan urungkan karena sehun keburu mengetahui semuanya dan Luhan yakin jika Sehun pasti tidak akan membiarkannya lagi untuk melakukan semuanya sendirian lagi.

Luhan melepaskan terlebih dahulu pelukannya dan mengatakan jika ia harus pulang

Sehun merasa bodoh karena mencoba utuk menjauhi luhan, luhan yang seharusnya ia jaga dan lindungi. Sehun yakin jika orangtuanya pasti mengetahui dimana keberadaan orangtua Luhan sebenarnya selama ini.

"Sehun aku harus pulang" guman Luhan yang sedang berada dalam pelukan erat Sehun

"Apa kau tidak bisa menginap saja Lu?" tanya Sehun yang terdengar kecewa karena Luhan meminta untuk pulang "Aku kesepian" sambung Sehun dengan nada sedihnya

"Kau tau jawaban ku kan?"

"Baiklah. Aku tau. Tapi nanti saat liburan kau harus menginap disini dan jangan mengelak dengan semua pekerjaan mu, setuju?"

"Oke" balas Luhan dengan senyuman indahnya yang memperlihatkan mata rusanya yang bersinar

"Baiklah. Tunggu. Aku akan mengantarkanmu" balas Sehun yang langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi "Aku mandi dulu-"

"Tidak usah Sehun, aku pulang sendiri saja" Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun dan dihadiahi tatapan kesal dari Sehun

"Iya atau tidak sama sekali Lu ?" desis Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya

Luhan yang melihat tatapan tajam Sehun hanya bisa tertunduk karena takut dengan tatapan itu dan berguman "Iya Sehun" karena tau Sehun pasti akan dengan keras kepalanya untuk tetap mengantarkan Luhan.

Mendengar Luhan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan gumaman yang menandakan jika ia memang tidak mau berurusan dengan Sehun yang keras kepala, Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh dan menghampiri Luhan yang masih berada di kasur untuk memberikan ciuman pada kening Luhan sembari berkata "Aku tidak mau megambil resiko lagi Lu. Jadi tunggu aku" dan Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk yang menandakan jika ia memang menuruti apa yang dikatakan Sehun padanya

Tak berapa lama Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dan tidak menemukan Luhan di kamarnya. Sehun keluar dari kamar untuk mencari Luhan yang ternyata sedang menonton tv yang terlihat sangat bosan.

"Apa aku terlalu lama?" tanya Sehun sambil menghampiri Luhan yang sedang berkutat dengan remote yang sedari tadi ia tekan untuk mencari channel.

"Tidak. Aku saja yang terlalu bosan"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita pergi" ajak Sehun yang sudah siap dengan dan berjalan keluar yang diikuti Luhan dibelakangnya.

Didalam lift Sehun dengan possesive nya tetap menggenggam tangan Luhan seakan Luhan akan pergi jika ia melepaskan genggamannya

"Lu, janji padaku jika tidak ada lagi rahasia antara kita?" tanya Sehun tanpa melihat pada Luhan dan tetap fokus ke depan

Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung melihat Sehun yang menunjukan ekspresi khawatirnya namun seakan disembunyikan "Ya Sehun" jawab Luhan atas pertanya Sehun padanya

Sesampainya di basement Sehun langsung menyuruh Luhan masuk kedalam mobilnya dan memasangkan langsung seltbealt Luhan dan langsung melajukan mobilnya.

Selama diperjlanan ditidak ada percakapan yang penting antar Sehun dan Luhan. Selama diperjalan Sehun lebih banyak bertanya hal-hal konyol pada Luhan dan selalu membuat Luhan tertawa dengan peranyaan konyol Sehun.

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai tuan" kata Sehun setelah memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan panti dan langsung melepas seltbealt Luhan

"Terimakasih paman" balas Luhan dengan cerianya dan langsung keluar disusul dengan Sehun yang juga keluar mengikuti Luhan

"Kau tidak mau masuk dulu?" tanya Luhan saat Sehun sudah ada di depannya

"Tidak Lu. Aku harus istirahat karena besok aku sekolah pagi" jawab Sehun sembari terkekeh

"Aissh belum cukupkah istrahat selama tiga hari ini ?"

"Percayalah itu kurang Lu" balas Sehun dengan percaya dirinya

"Baiklah kalau begitu silahkan istirahat selama yang kau mau dan jangan harap kau akan menemukan ku saat kau masuk nanti" ancam Luhan yang sudah mulai kesal dengan jawaban konyol Sehun yang secara tidak langsung mengisyaratkan jika ia malas sekolah

"Kenapa kekasihku mudah sekali kesal ya?" balas Sehun yang langsung memeluk Luhan dan tanpa disadari Luhan tidak berontak sama sekali dengan pelukannya

"Percayalah itu hanya bercanda Lu" ucap Sehun yang semakain mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Luhan "Cukup tiga hari ini aku tersiksa tanpa melihat mu sama sekali Lu" lanjut Sehun

"Maka dari itu jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" balas Luhan yang juga semakain mempererat pelukannya "Dan percayalah jika kau melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi aku yakin kaulah yang pasti paling menderita tuan Oh" ucap Luhan dengan kekehan yang tidak tau jika pembicaraan ini pasti akan berlanjut pada hal-hal sedih nantinya

"Kau bener sekali Lu. Karena kebodohan ku, akulah yang akhirnya pasti yang paling menderita" balas Sehun yang menyesali perbuatannya selama tiga hari ini

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya harus masuk tuan Oh karena ini sudah hampir malam dan jika saya terlambat, saya pasti akan di marahi"

"Oke. Silahkan masuk nyonya Oh" balas Sehun sembari melepas pelukannya dan dihadiahi tatapan kesal dari Luhan karena tadi ia memanggil Luhan dengan _'Nyonya Oh'_ dan itu hal yang paling Luhan tidak suka

"Aku bukan nyonya Oh" balas Luhan yang terlihat sudah kesal

"Kau kan kekaih ku" ucap Sehun dengan santainya

"Tapi aku laki-laki Sehun"

"Kau kan kekaih ku" ulang Sehun dan membuat Luhan semakin kesal

"Baiklah terserahmu saja. Hati-hati pulangnya" ucap Luhan yang langsung masuk ke gerbang dan langsung menutupnya tanpa mau melihat ke Sehun, tapi tanpa Sehun sadari Luhan sedang menahan tawanya karena melihat Sehun yang seperti kalangkabut karena melihat reaksi Luhan yang menurutnya berlebihan

"Lu-"panggil sehun

"Luhan!" panggilnya lagi

Sehun memanggil Luhan tapi yang dipanggil tetap tidak mau melihat kebelakang 'Apa aku keterlaluan?' gumam Sehun yang merasa sepertinya dia tidak terlalu keterlaluan dengan ucapannya tadi

"Sehun" panggil Luhan tanpa menengok kebelakang

"Ya Lu?"

"Jika besok aku tidak menemukanmu di kelas aku bersumpah tidak mau lagi mengenalmu"

"Hah?" kaget Sehun yang tidak percaya dengan ancaman Luhan yang seakan menyamakan hubungan mereka dengan kehadiran sekolahnya "Iya Tuan. Saya akan masuk besok" balas Sehun dan Luhan langsung membalik kebelakang sembari mengucapkan 'Aku mencintaimu. Hati-hati dijalan' ucapnya tanpa suara dan Sehun langsung sumringah saat membaca gerak bibir Luhan dan langsung membalas 'Aku lebih mencintaimu' dan tak lama setelah itu Luhan langsung menghilang dari pandangan Sehun

Setelah mengantarkan Luhan pulang dengan semua perdebatan konyol yg setidaknya bisa membuat Sehun lebih tenang.

"Aku harus bergerak lebih cepat darimu Lu. Maafkan aku" ucap Sehun yang benar-benar semakin khawatir dengan semua kemungkinan yang akan dilakukan Luhan selanjutkan.

Setelah melihat Luhan mengilang dari pandangannya Sehun memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke mobil dan pergi kembali ke apartemennya. Ditengah perjalanan Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di pinggiran jalan untuk menelfon seseorang

"Temui aku di apartemenku sekarang. Aku sedang dijalan dan sebentar lagi sampai, aku harap kalian sudah disana saat aku sampai nanti" intrupsi Sehun yang langsung memutuskan sambungan telfonnya dan kembali melajukan mobilnya untuk kembali ke apartemen untuk menemui orang yang baru saja dihubunginya.

Sesampainya di apartemen Sehun langsung menuju kamarnya dan langsung menemukan 2 orang yang tadi dihubunginya sedang duduk manis di depan tv dengan beberapa makanan dan minuman yang Sehun yakini bahwa itu berasal dari kulkasnya.

"Kau sudah pulang" tanya orang yang sedang memegang remote tv sambil memakan makanan ringan yang sedang di pangkunya

"Hm" gumam sehun yang langsung menghampiri orang itu

"Untuk apa kau menyuruh kami kesini? Kau tidak tau hari ini aku punya jadwal penting" ucap seseorang yang sedang berbaring dengan malasnya di kursi panjang di depan Sehun

"Kembali menjadi DJ di klub itu lagi?" tanya Sehun

"Iya. Ada apa kau menyuruh kami kesini Hun? Apa ada masalah?" tanya orang yang di samping Sehun

"Hm" balas Sehun dengan anggukan

"Apa lagi kali ini?"

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk mmenyelidiki seseorang" balas Sehun yang terdengar seperti ragu dengan apa yang diucapkannya

"Siapa?"

"Aku ingin kalian menyelidiki ayah dan ibu ku"

"HAH? Apa kau gila? Kenapa kami harus menyelidiki orangtua mu?" kaget seseorang yang awalnya tidur dan langsung bangun karena mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun tadi

"Aku tidak gila Kai. Aku memiliki alasan dan bukti yang kuat yang membuatku ingin menyelidiki orangtua ku sendiri"

"Apa ini karena Luhan lagi?" tanya orang yang satunya lagi

"Tidak sepenuhnya karena Luhan, Baek. Tapi aku yakin dengan sangat jika ini sangat berhubungan dengan Luhan"

Melihat wajah kedua temannya Sehun memaklumi karena mana mungkin mereka langsung mempercayai apa yang barusan Sehun katakan, karena bagi mereka Sehun sangat menghargai dan menyayangi keluarganya.

"Aku menemukan fakta jika ayah ku lah dalang dari semua malapetaka yang meninpa Luhan"

Baekhyun dan Kai pun ternganga mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Bagi mereka ayah Sehun adalah seseorang yang baik, ya, walaupun sikap dingin dan angkuh memang sangat terlihat di dirinya.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Baekhyun seakan memperjelas apa yang didengarnya tadi

"Aku yakin dengan sangat Baek"

"Kau tidak salah menyelidiki?" Kai akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya setelah dirasanya Sehun semakin ngaur dengan apa yang diucapkannya

"Awalnya aku pun berpikir yang sama dengan apa yang kalian fikirkan, aku pun berfikir jika itu hanya kebetulan. Tapi setelah aku menyelidiki itu semua, semuanya diluar dari yang aku yakini selama ini" jawab Sehun dengan emosi yang dengan sekuat tenaga dia pendam agar tak terlihat oleh kedua temannya

"Aku masih tidak mengerti Sehun. Apa yang kau ketahui dan kau selidiki" tanya Baekhyun final yang merasa jika Sehun seakan berbelit-belit

"Tiga hari yang lalu aku berniat mengajak Luhan berkencan, aku memutuskan untuk makan dulu dan saat kami selesai Luhan melihat pamannya berjalan dengan seseorang yang terlihat sangat dekat denganyannya, mereka memasuki restauran yang sama dengan kami namun disaat kami sudah selsai. Awalnya aku tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan dan dilihat Luhan sampai aku melihatnya sendiri dan ternyata benar jika itu ayahku. Dia terlihat sangat dekat dengan bajingan itu, gara-gara mereka aku membatalkan kencanku dan langsung mencaritahu kedekatan apa yang dimiliki ayahku dengan bajingan itu. Dan ternyata ayah ku lah dalang dari semuanya-" Baekhyun dan Kai hanya diam mendengarkan sampai cerita Sehun sampai beres, dilihat dari cara Sehun menceritakan semuanya sangat terlihat jika ia sangat terpukul dengan semuanya

"-aku menemukan jika memang ayahku lah dalangnya tapi aku masih belum tau apa motif dari semua yang dilakukannya dan aku pun belum memastikan jika ibu ku juga ikut terlibat"

"Kau yakin?" Baekhyun seperti masih meragukan apa yang sudah diceritakan Sehun. Dia masih belum percaya jika Oh Sung Mo yang dikaguminya selama ini adalah dalang dari semua penderitaan yang dialami oleh Luhan yang jelas-jelas semua tau jika dia adalah segalanya bagi sehun.

"Aku sangat yakin Baek, orang kepercayaan ku lah yang menyelidiki semuanya"

"Berarti semua ini benar" gumam Kai yang terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Saat sesuatu kembali teringat dalam memori pikirannya Kai langsung memekik senang karena berhasil mengingat semuanya

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun yang melihat aneh pada Kai

"Baek apa kau ingat rumor beberapa tahun yang lalu terkai keluarga Oh?" tanya Kai

"Rumor yang mana-" Baekhyun menjawab dengan sedikit berfikir mengingat kembali sesuatu yang sepertinya ia lupakan "Ah aku ingat" sambung Baekhyun yang otomatis membuat dua orang di depannya memberikan tatapan berbeda. Kai memberikan senyuman lebarnya karena Baekhyun mengingat rumor itu sedangkan Sehun yang merasa tidak mengerti hanya memberikan tatapan seperti orang tolol yang tidak dianggap keberadaannya

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sehun yang terlihat kesal karena diacuhkan

Baekhyun dan Kai hanya saling pandang dan kembali bertatapan dengan Sehun saat dirasa Sehun meminta jawaban dari apa yang ia tanyakan dan Kai lah yang lebih dulu merespon "Beberapa tahun yang lalu ada seorang detektif muda yang menyelidiki kasus menghilangnya tuan dan nyonya Xi serta anaknya, ia dikenal sebagai detektif muda yang berbakat dan berani karena ia mau menyelidiki kasus ini. Saat hampir mau menemukan titik terang dimana keberadaan tuan dan nyonya Xi ia mengalami kecelakaan dan menghilang entah kemana. Tak berapa lama tersebar rumor tentang orangtua mu, ada seseorang yang menyebarkan jika pelaku yang menyebabkan detektif itu menghilang adalah ibu mu dan ayah mu melindungi semuanya jadi lah berita itu tidak berlanjut lagi, dan yang membuat keluarga Xi menghilang adalah ayahmu. Kau yang sangat fokus pada Luhan dan jarang pulang ke Seoul sampai mengacuhkan rumor itu, aku dan Baekhyun sempat beberapa kali mendengar jika itu adalah benar, ayahmu bekerjasama dengan keluarga dari nyonya Xi untuk menyingkirkan dia, suaminya dan anaknya, aku coba bertanya pada ayahku karena setidaknya ia mungkin mengetahui masalah ini karena dia juga seorang detektif dan kau tau apa yang dikatakan ayahku?-"

"-Dia hanya bilang jika aku jangan ikut campur dan jangan pernah mengatakan pada siapapun tentang semua yang aku dengar, aku hanya perlu melupakan semuanya" jelas Kai dengan panjang lebar dan disambung oleh Baekhyun yang sepertinya juga mengiyakan apa yang barusan di sampaikan Kai

"Aku pun sempat bertaya pada supir ku tentang semua ini dan dia juga hanya mengatakan jika aku jangan bertanya tentang ini lagi dan lupakan semua yang aku dengar. Aku mencoba bertanya pada orangtua ku dan mereka hanya menjawab jika seingat mereka tuan Xi memenangkan proyek besar di jepang dan setelah itu ia mengalami kecelakaan. Kau tau sendiri kan Sehun jika dulu ayah mu dan tuan Xi adalah seorang kolega" sambung Baekhyun dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun

Kai melanjutkan dan berkata "Dulu kau sangat fokus pada Luhan sampai tidak memperdulikan rumor ini sehingga kamipun tidak berniat untuk menyelidikinya terlalu jauh karena kau pun seakan tidak memperdulikannya"

Mendengar apa yang katakan oleh kedua temannya Sehun seakan kembali ditampar dengan kenyataan ternyata ayah yang selama ini ia kagumi dengan sifat dewasanya ternyata seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang akan melakukan apapun asal keinginannya tercapai.

"Jadi kalian juga membenarkan ini semua?"

"Kami juga belum terlalu meyakini semua ini Sehun tapi jika dilihat dari apa yang sudah kau temukan berati kemungkinan ini semua benar dan faktor yang melatarbelakangi ayahmu melakukan semua ini adalah karena ia kalah dalam mendapatkan proyek itu" jawab Baekhyun

"Tapi aku sedikit meragukan" sela Kai "Aku yakin ada modif lain jika benar paman Oh melakukan semua ini"

"Ya kau benar juga Kai ayah ku bukanlah seseorang yang gila akan kekuasaan dan aku yakin pasti ada motif lainnya dibalik semua ini" Sehun pun sependapat denga Kai dan membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh temannya itu

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Baekyun

"Aku ingin kalian membantuku mencari tahu semua nya. Aku yakin orangtua ku pasti mengetahui dimana tuan daan nyona Xi"

"Baiklah. Tapi apa kau yakin?" tanya Baekhyun

"Aku yakin Baek dan sangat yakin walaupun akhirnya aku harus menyelidiki ayah dan ibu ku sendiri"

"Sehunna jika kau tidak terlalu yakin lebih baik tidak usah" ucap Kai karena merasa Sehun seperti ragu dengan apa yang akan di rencanakannya

"Aku memang sedikit ragu tapi setidaknya aku bisa memberitahu dimana makam tuan dan nyonya Xi pada Luhan jika benar mereka sudah tiada dan memberitahu dimana mereka sekarang jika mereka memang masih hidup. Setidaknya aku bisa tidak terlalu bersalah pada Luhan dan bisa kembali menatap matanya dengan benar" jawab Sehun

"Baiklah apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun dan diangguki oleh Kai

Sehun nampak berfikir dan selanjutnya baru memberitau apa yang ia inginkan pada kedua temannya.

.

.

.

Besoknya disekolah Luhan menunggu Sehun dengan harap-harap cemas, dia takut Sehun tidak menepati omongannya dengan tetap mengurung diri dan tidak datang ke sekolah. Sebenarnya untuk Luhan dia tidak apa-apa Sehun tidak datang juga toh tidak akan berdampak pada nilai Sehun atau dirinya tapi yang dikhawatirkan Luhan ialah dia takut Sehun bertindak nekat yang akan membahayan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau menunggu ku ?" Sehun datang tiba-tiba saat Luhan sedang duduk di depan kelas

"Ya" balas Luhan yang terlihat senang Sehun akhirnya datang

"Uuuh imut nya pacar ku" ucap Sehun yang menggoda Luhan

"Aku tidak imut Hun" balas Luhan malas

"Ya, ya aku tau kau manly" balas Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya "Apa tadi kau tersenyum?" tanya Sehun yang antusias melihat senyum Luhan, bagi sehun menemukan Luhan yang tersenyum di pagi hari adalah suatu yang langka dan ajaib

"Maksud mu?" balas Luhan

"Tidak. Aku yakin hari ini hari ku pasti bagus. Ayo cepat masuk" balas Sehun yang langsung menarik Luhan untuk masuk ke kelas

.

.

.

Selama di sekolah semuanya berjalan seperti biasa dan sepulang sekolah pun Sehun yang berniat mengantar Luhan pulang selalu di kecewakan karena Luhan pasti menolaknya dengan alasan 'Aku ingin pulang dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo' selalu seperti itu, walaupun Sehun mengajak Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo untuk pulang dengannya Luhan akan memaksa mereka untuk menolak tawaran Sehun dengan beberapa tatapan jahatnya yang sedikit banyaknya mempengaruhi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo

"Kau selalu menolak tawaran ku" ucap Sehun yang dibuat seakan jika ia sangat sedih

"Untuk hari ini kau langsung pulang saja, aku, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo ada urusan" balas Luhan sembari mengelus lengan Sehun agar Sehun tak merasa tersinggung karena ia selalu menolak tawan Sehun dengan 1001 alasannya

"Memangnya kalian ingin kemana?" tanya Sehun polos

"Kami akan ke pasar membeli hadiah untuk ibu panti" jawab Chanyeol

"Oh iya aku lupa besok ulang tahun ibu panti ya" tanya Sehun dan sengaja mengabaikan Luhan yang berada di sebelahnya

"Ya" balas Kyungsoo sembari mengangguk

"Kau mengabaikan ku?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku juga harus mencari hadiah. Aku pulang duluan Yeol, Kyung" ucap Sehun yang langsung melepas genggaman Luhan dan pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan dengan Luhan bahkan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan lebih dulu

Di dalam mobil sehun hanya terkekeh melihat Luhan yang kesal karena diabakan olehnnya, Sehun memang sangat suka menjahi Luhan dengan sifat-sifat konyolnya dan dengan bodohnya dia juga yang nanti harus mengejar maaf Luhan karena berani mempermainkan namja cantik itu.

Saat Sehun sedang tertawa bahagia karena berhasil membuat Luhan kesal, Luhan yang terlihat kesal hanya merasa tak habis pikir kenapa malah dia yang kesal harusnya kan Sehun

"Sial. Kenapa dia malah mengabaikan ku" gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri tanpa menyadari Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menahan tawa melihat tingkah Luhan yang sedang menahan amarahnya yang seperti akan meledak

"Kau yang membuatnya seperti itu Lu" ucap Chanyeol sembari berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang masih kesal dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menenangkan Luhan

"Apa kata mu?!" balas Luhan

"Benar kata Chanyeol hyung. Kan hyung sendiri yang lebih dulu membuat Sehun hyung kesal" guman Kyungsoo yang masih dengan sabar menenangkan Luhan

"Kau juga menyalahkan ku?" tanya Luhan yag semakin kesal karena bukan hanya Sehun tapi kedua temannya juga berhasil membuatnya semakain kesal

"Sudahlah. Cepat. Aku harus bekerja sebentar lagi" teriak Chanyeol karena merasa Luhan terlalu lama

"Baiklah kalau memang aku yang salah. Awas kalau kalian ada apa-apa jangan pernah mengadu padaku" ancam Luhan yang langsung berjalan lebih cepat dan mendahului Chayeol yang awalnya jauh darinya dan meninggal Kyungsoo seorang diri di belakang.

Kyungsoo yang melihat tingkah Luhan dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum dan bersyukur memiliki mereka berdua

"Aku sayang kalian, aku bersyukur dengan hidup ku karena adanya kalian" ucap Kyungsoo yang seketika menghapus air matanya dan langsung berlari menyusul kedua hyung nya

. . .

Saat di perjalan menuju aprtemennya telfon Sehun berdering dan yang di seberang mengatakan jika ayah nya sudah ada di rumah, tanpa berfikir dua kali Sehun langsung mengganti tujuan mobilnya untuk langsung menuju ke rumahnya dan bertemu dengan sang ayah dengan secepatnya

Tak berapa lama Sehun sampai dirumahnya dan setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Sehun langsung masuk dan mencari keberadaan ayahnya

"Appa~" panggil Sehun

Sehun mencari di ruang utama dan kamar sang ayah tapi tidak membuahkan hasil dan saat sedang berjalan menuju ruang kerja sang ayah yang diyakininya pasti ada disana samar-samar Sehun mendengar percakapan sang ayah dengan seseorang yang sepertinya mereka sedang membahas sesuatu yang penting

"Aku ingin kalian membuat hangus tempat itu dan jangan sampai meninggalkan jejak" ucap sang ayah yang tak sengaja di dengar oleh Sehun. Dan tak lama ayahnya pun mematikan sambungannya dan terkejut saat mendapati Sehun berada di depannya dengan tatapan dingin yang sangat kentara jika ia sedang marah

"Sehun-"

"Sejak kapan kau disana?" tanya sang ayah pada Sehun yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya

"Apa ayah terkejut melihat ku?" Sehun yang awalnya ingin bertanya dengan siapa ayahnya menelfon langsung melupakan niatnya saat sesuatu yang lebih penting tiba-tiba teringat dalam fikirannya yang langsung membuat Sehun emosi terlihat dari salah satu tangan yang sengaja di sembunyikannya sedang kerkepal dengan sangat kuatnya seakan itu sebagai pengukur tingkat emosinya

"Aku berada disini sejak tadi, sejak ayah dengan asik nya menelfon tanpa sadar dengan kehadiran ku" sambung Sehun yang berjalan semakin mendekat dengan sang ayah

"Apa kau mendengar apa yang ayah bicarakan tadi?" terdengar nada gugup dari apa yang ditanyakan sang ayah padanya

"Tidak semua" balas Sehun dingin dan langsung duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan itu

Melihat reaksi Sehun yang seakan acuh dengan apa yang ia dengan barusan sedikit banyaknya membuat sang ayah lega karena setidaknya Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang ia dengar tadi

"Apa yang membuat mu sangat antusias menemui appa secepat ini? biasanya kau hanya akan pulang jika ada eomma mu saja dirumah"

Sehun heran dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya

"Apa eomma tidak di rumah?" tanya Sehun yang baru sadar jika tadi ia tidak menukkan eommanya saat masuk ke rumah tadi

"Ya. Ibu mu masih disana dan lusa baru pulang"

"Kenapa?"

"Lupakan tentang ibu mu dan ada apa kau mencari ayah secepat ini?" tanya ayahnya to the point

"Ayah pasti sudah tau apa yang akan aku tanyakan tanpa perlu aku jelaskan" balas Sehun yang yakin jika sang ayah pasti sudah lebih dulu tau apa maksud dari kedatangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba

Ayah Sehun hanya menggangguk mendengar jawaban angkuh dari sang anak yang seakan bisa melalukan apapun

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Sehun berdecih mendengar pertanyaan sang ayah dan semakin tidak menyangka jika pria yang sedang ia tatap kini adalah ayahnya yang selama ini selalu terlihat hangat dan penyayang dan penyabar

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Sehun yang sudah mulai kesal karena sang ayah seakan mempermainkannya

Mengerti maksud dari apa yang dikata oleh anaknya, ayah Sehun hanya tersenyum yang seakan memperlihatkan siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya "Aku akan memberitahumu semuanya tapi nanti saat ibu mu sudah disini dan kami akan menceritakan semuanya"

"Kenapa tidak sekarang? Bukankah kau pemeran utamanya, ayah" ucap Sehun dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya

"Aku janji saat ibu mu ada disini tidak akan ada lagi rahasia di antara kita dan kami tidak akan melarang mu, apapun yang akan kau lakukan" ucap sang ayah

"Kau tidak akan membohongi ku?"

"Aku janji"

"Baiklah. Aku harap kau tidak seburuk apa yang aku pikirkan. Jangan membuat ku menangis dalam diam karena aku benci itu" ucap Sehun memperingatkan sang ayah yang menatap sendu padanya "Aku pergi dulu" dan tak lama Sehun pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan sang ayah sendirian yang terlihat seperti akan menangis

"Aku malah berharap kau tidak akan bertindak bodoh dengan membenci ku" gumam sang ayah saat melihat Sehun pergi dari rumah dengan melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

* * *

Horeeee akhirnya update jugaaa he he

* * *

Maafkan karena lama jujur aja waktu proses lanjutin ini aku ngerasa kayak banyak banget cobaan gitu *Alay* tapi benar. Dari Luhan yang tiba-tiba pacaran, terus gosip gosip miring yang gak jelas tentang Luhan dengan si ... , secara tidak langsung itu mempengaruhi aku he he. Trus kemarin disaat ada lagi feel buat lanjutin, eh dapet berita duka dan aku berasa gimana gitu, ditambah lagi Luhan juga ngerespon berita itu. Tapi syukurnya aku bisa mempertahankan feel ku untuk tetap pada Luhan dan Hunhan sehingga cerita ini bisa berlanjut. Dan aku sangat bertemakasiiiiiih banget banget buat yang udah baca dan review /XOXO/ makasih juga buat yang baca walaupun gak ngereview /XOXO/

* * *

Tetap dukung Luhan ya Sehunnya juga

Love Hunhan

* * *

Dan terakhir

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review


End file.
